


Is it mine?

by HopelessWritings



Series: Is it Mine? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: Reader is pregnant but with everything she’s been through she wants better for her child.





	1. Stay Calm

I stared at the test. It has a red plus sign, meaning what I hoped it did not. I sighed and threw it in the trash. I mentally made a promise to myself and the child I would soon have. I was to protect him or her from any life where it would be harmed. This meant keeping it from its father. How I would do that? No clue. I just knew in that moment, I would do everything in my power to try.

I took a shower and laid in bed reading. After getting bored of that, I decided I could not wait to deal with the problems. I needed money and a fast trip out of Gotham. I looked out my window and sighed. This city, despite how fucked it truly is, was beautiful and everything I have ever known. I knew nothing of kindness or of a good home. Though, I knew my child would.

After a couple of rings, he finally picked up.

“(Y/N/N), is everything alright?”

“Depends. Do you think you can come over? Just you. No one else can come, please.”

“Is someone hurting you?”

“No, I-I just need your help. Well someone’s. Who better than my big brother?”

“I’ll be there in an hour, sis”

“Thank you, Jonny.”

“Anything for you. See you soon.”

“Bye-Bye.”

** _Jonny’s POV_ **

“Boss, I have to head out.”

“Where you going?”

“Taking care of some personal business, sir.”

“Go ahead. Keep your phone on, I might need ya.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be back in five hours.”

“Goodbye, Frosty. Stay warm.”

I was leaving the room as he started laughing at his own joke.

_ **(Y/N)’s apartment** _

“(Y/N)?” I dropped the key on the table at the entrance.

“Jonny?”

“Yea, it’s me.” I walked into the kitchen to see her making dinner.

“Do you think you can stay for dinner?”

“Told boss I would be back in five hours. Think that’s enough time?”

“Should be.” She brought the plates to the table. “Dinner is served.” She said laughing after.

I took a bite and smiled. “Missed your cooking.”

“Is that a smile I see?” She snickered.

“Can I not smile when I get to see you?”

“Considering that you always have a stoic look, I would say no. But here you are.”

“I’m just happy to see you. It’s been a while.”

“I’ve never thanked you for everything you’ve done. Thank you. You’ve always taken care of me, even when it meant working for your boss.”

“I will always protect you. You know that.”

“Thank you.” She looked down. She sounded like she was laughing until I noticed tears dripping down her face.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s wrong?” I kneeled down before her.

“Nothing, I’ll be fine. I’ll go get dessert.” She got up and brought back a pie. I sat back down in my seat.

“I know you. So tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just please don’t be mad.”

“I need to know what’s wrong.”

“I did something bad, and when I tell you, I need you to stay calm.”


	2. Let's go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is pregnant but with everything she’s been through she wants better for her child.

** _Jonny’s POV_ **

“You slept with the boss.” I knew she had. Being his most trustful worker, that definitely is something that would not slip past me.

“How did you-” She held a shocked expression, trying to see if she remembered how I knew.

“He trusts me more than the others. Plus, when you first met him I could tell he was interested in you. I also knew he wouldn’t hurt you. He didn’t, did he?” I needed to make sure she was safe.

She shook her head. “Not yet anyway.”

“What’s wrong?” I gave her a worried look. What would be a reason to hurt her? She never would or had betrayed him.

She sighed. “I called you over here because earlier I took a test. My period was two weeks late and I just wanted to check if it was possible. The test confirmed I was pregnant.” She cried.

I rubbed her back. “It’s going to be okay.” I began thinking of options for her as she spoke.

“I want to keep it. I can’t stay here and have it. He may come back one day and put two and two together. I need to leave, far from here. I need money, Jon.”

“I’ll help you. I have a lot saved up. You can have it.”

She shook her head denying the offering. She waved her hands in order to say no to me. “Jonny, I can’t take it all.”

“Yes, you can. You will.” I ended the argument there. I pulled out my phone and called the train station ignoring her protest.

“I need two tickets to Central City.”

“Jonny?” She was trying to stop me from helping her.

“Thanks.”

“Jonny, what are you doing?” She asked when I hung up.

“Getting you out of here. Pack up. I’ll sell all your things and send you the money. You’ll stay in Central City for a bit. Then go somewhere else. I cannot know. You are going to be completely safe and so is that baby.”

She sighed knowing I would not let her do this alone. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She hugged me tightly.

“I promised I’d protect you. I always will. Go pack up. I’ll be back in an hour.”

I went to a pharmacy and picked up necessities to get her started on her new life. I sighed as I realized I needed a day off work, which has never happened. Boss would question it, no doubt.

“Frost? What is it?” Boss answered the phone.

“I can’t come to work for a couple of days.” I got right to the point knowing he was impatient.

“Why? Trying to escape me.” He gave a joking tone but I knew better and understood he was serious.

“Sir, I just need time.” I couldn’t tell him.

“I tell you what, Frost. I’ll give you a week. You do anything to betray me during that time and I’ll kill ya.” He threatened, ending with his famous laugh.

“Got it, sir. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Just don’t disappoint.” He ended the call. One step is done and now to take care of everything else.

I drove back to (Y/N)’s place. I honked the horn and a few seconds she looked out the window. She came out with a few suitcases. I got out and placed them in the trunk while she got in.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she twiddled her thumbs. She was nervous, understandably.

“We are leaving Gotham. You’ll be safe. I have the money in the bag right there.” I pointed to the black duffle bag.

“That looks heavy.” She mumbled looking at it.

“It is. I need your phone.” She handed me her phone. I slammed it against the dashboard until it was tiny pieces. I threw them out the window.

“Jesus! You didn’t hurt yourself right?” She shrieked and was noticeably concerned.

“I’ll be fine,” I answered knowing she’d be concerned either way.

“This is the plan. You’re going to live in Central city for a week in a hotel. I’ll bring you money before the end of the week. You’ll leave somewhere after that but you don’t tell me where. Take the money and buy a house. You’ll buy a car and everything you need for my niece or nephew. I’ll get you a new phone. It will only have me as a contact. You don’t use it for anything else.” I looked at her and she nodded understanding everything.

“You can’t contact me unless it is an emergency. If it is, do not hesitate. I’ll only contact you if it’s an emergency. If boss asks, I’m just saying you left. No explanation. But if he wants you he won’t stop, you know that. You stay safe so does the baby, got it?” She frowned as she listened to me.

“Uh yeah. We won’t see each other anymore?” She questioned looking noticeably afraid of what was going to happen.

“Boss will put someone on me once he finds out. He’s gonna make sure I’m telling the truth. You know boss.” I explained.

“Promise me you’ll stay safe?” She asked knowing exactly how the boss could be.

“I can’t but you will.” I parked the car and got out. She stayed in the car for a bit. Eventually, she came out.

“You’ll protect yourself, at least promise me that?” She begged me.

“I’ll try my best to but you know him. He has people, ain’t no protecting myself when they want money.” I admitted knowing that there was no way to completely assure my safety.

“Come with me.” I sighed. 

“You know I can’t. Plus, the job makes great money and you’ll need it.” She teared up and nodded. “I’ll try my best, okay? You know I will. No matter what happens you’ll be safe.” She nodded.

“That’s all I can get.” She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. “Let me grab some bags.”

“No, you aren’t supposed to lift anything. You just follow me.” She glared at me.

“I’m not fragile.” She argued.

“I know. I got it. You just stay calm.” I grabbed the money duffle and the suitcases from the trunk making sure everything I bought was in there. “Let’s go.”


	3. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is getting her start to her new life but Mister J has other wants.

** _(Y/N)’s POV_ **

As we arrived in Central City, I felt more panicked than I had my entire life. Jonny was the person who raised me and knowing these were the last days I would see him was frightening. He stepped up when the woman who birthed me left us. He was the only person to care for me and I wasn’t going to have him anymore.

“You have to eat,” Jonny said distracting me from thinking further. I made eye contact with him and sighed.

“I don’t feel hungry.” He continued eating his food.

“You have to, for the kid.” He pushed my plate closer to me and pointed to it. “You haven’t eaten since last night and it was a long night. Eat.”

I nodded and took a bite of the toast. “Is this from room service?”

“It’s all I could do. You needed your rest, I didn’t want to wake you to go to a diner.” He continued to eat his food as it got silent.

“Jonny?” I mumbled.

“Don’t say it. I know what you were thinking. You don’t need to thank me. You’re my sister, I’ll always take care of you.” He got up and placed his dishes on the cart. “I’m going to take a shower. You’ll take one after, we are going to look for options.”

“Okay. I thought I was doing it alone, did that change?”

“I’ll go with you to the place. I won’t sit with you. Mister J might have sent people to follow us. I gotta keep a lookout.”

“Great,” I mumbled.

He just rolled his eyes. “No coffee either.”

“But I love coffee!”

“Not for the next nine months.”

I scoffed. “Fine.”

I was talking to the realtor as my brother stood outside keeping watch and looking at me frequently.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

I choked on the water I was sipping. “No, not at all. He’s my brother.”

“He can come inside and wait over there.” She pointed out as she pointed to a small room with a vending machine, television, and couches.

I shook my head. “He’s fine. Doesn’t like sitting still much.” I lied, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Okay. Well, I found some houses around here and other towns. This one matches what you wanted. It’s a single-family home with three floors and three acres of front and back yard each. It’s secluded. Not in New Jersey but close to it like you asked.”

“How many bedrooms?”

“One master with a bathroom and three smaller ones with bathrooms also. There is an office, two living rooms, two dining rooms and other rooms to do with as you please.”

“This sounds great. Does it have a garage?”

“Yes, it does. A four-car garage. The garage and the house have a state of the art alarm system.”

“Wow. How much?”

“Half a million.”

I nodded. I had the money. Jonny’s job made it possible to have money be no problem. This house was perfect. “Are there photos?”

“Yes, of course.” She showed me the house which was beautiful. “The house was built just this year with a modern design.” She showed me photos of the back yard.

“It has a pool also?”

“Outdoor and indoor pools and jacuzzis. It’s a steal if you want my opinion. Do you have kids?”

“One on the way, it’s why I’m moving.”

“They’ll enjoy growing up here. You can build your own playground for them, have a go-kart track, build a guest house. The possibilities are endless.”

“Why is it not as expensive as you’d expect? It’s a wonderful home, I don’t understand.”

“Well, it is close to New Jersey, with all the vigilantes and villains people don’t want a home near it.”

“Has there been an attack there?”

“No, not at all. People just don’t think they’ll be safe despite nothing ever happening.” I nodded understanding other home buyers. This house was beautiful. It was close to New Jersey where Gotham was. If Jonny ever had an emergency he could come here or vice versa. It was big enough to add anything on and a good place to raise the baby.

“I’ll take it.”

“Great! I’ll go get the papers. Do you know when you’ll be moving in?”

“By the end of the week. I’m in a rush.”

“Okay, we will get you settled in by then. Just give me a few seconds to get the papers. Once they’re processed, you’ll get your keys and the house is yours.” I smiled. This is it. My new beginning.

** _Joker’s POV_ **

I shot another henchman, he couldn’t do a simple job. He wasn’t worth the air he was breathing. “You can’t find one person?” I snapped. What was the point of having useless men around?

“Boss, to be fair Frost is probably the one helping her.” He stammered. You could see the fear in all of their eyes.

“You find them or I kill your wife, got it?” I threatened.

“Yes, sir.” They all left the room. I was filled with rage. Wiping everything off my desk, I screamed.

“Where in the hell is (Y/N)?”


	4. What’s mine is mine… what’s yours is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny is contacted which causes him to leave early. Heartbroken, the reader understands that they have to say goodbye. Joker’s rage grows stronger.

_(Y/N)’s POV_

Jonny was currently on his work phone talking to someone. When he looked at the caller ID, he went into the other room. I was going to question him but I stopped, he obviously didn’t want me to know who it was. I kept watching the door to his room but he never came out. I kept paying attention to the channel I was watching. It was about a group of friends who loved each other but got into trouble but eventually worked it out. It was funny at times but strange. I could never understand how friends got into trouble like this and helped each other out. Though, I never really had any so it made sense to not understand. I kept changing the channels until I got to a news one.

“… lighting buildings on fire. The reason is unknown. The man known as “the Joker” is known to do such horrible acts. Stay indoors and lock yourselves in.” The news was showing footage from a few minutes ago. It was Gotham on the screen, I was terrified. Was this over me? No way, I couldn’t be this important. Not to a man like him.

Jonny came out of the room, an angry look on his face. “I gotta go. I’m afraid I can’t stay any longer. You gotta go to your house and stay safe, okay?”

“Wait wait wait. You’re leaving?” He sighed and sat next to me.

“I have to. He’s looking for you and I can’t let him find you. You need the money and I can’t let this fail.” I teared up, I tried my best to prevent them from falling.

“We had two days left.” I stood up. This was it. This was the end. “Jonny, I’m so scared.”

He pulled me in, rubbing my back in a comforting manner. It only served to encourage me to cry. “You’ll be okay. This is what’s best for you. You didn’t deserve how your life started but you go on and make a better one. Be strong, for me and if not for me, the baby.”

“Jonny, try your best to stay alive. Not because of the money, I don’t care about it. I just want you to be safe. I’m going to tell the baby so much about its amazing uncle and everything he did for us. I’m sorry I was stupid. I’m so sorry.” I started crying harder.

“Don’t be. You give your child the life it deserves. I gotta go. Take care of yourself okay?”

“O-okay. Okay.” I took a deep breath and hugged him tightly.

“Take this phone. Only for me and emergencies, okay?” I nodded and grabbed it.

“Be careful. Make sure you call me if it’s an emergency too.” He kissed the top of my head and put his sweater on.

“Take care.” I hugged him tighter.

“Thank you.” He just chuckled.

“No need remember.” He smiled at me and closed the door.

I sighed. I had to take this chance. Otherwise, everything would be a waste. I started packing my bags. Eventually, I was done. I decided to stay the night here. I would wake up early and get to my new house. It had most of my house furnished. I would be okay. At least it’s what I had to believe.

** _Joker’s POV_ **

I was speeding all over Gotham in my custom Vaydor. I threw grenades out the window destroying the city. I was angry. How could my belongings just disappear? She was mine. She didn’t get that yet, but she would soon. I arrived at my hideout. It was just a mansion no longer on any maps in Gotham. I got out and stomped inside. I lined my men and just looked at them, murder screaming in my eyes. “Tell me good news or I’ll kill you all.”

One of them stepped up and spoke, respectfully but feared for his life. “W-we have contacted Frost. He should be here any minute now.” I stepped in front of him. I smiled which probably came off more as devilish than happy, the true intention. “Where was he?”

“Didn’t say, sir. Just said he was on his way and hung up.”

I sat down at my desk. “All of you get the fuck out before you all have a bullet in your head. If he isn’t here by tomorrow one of you dies.” They all said a terrified “Yes, Sir” before rushing to leave.

I looked down at a map of Gotham. All of it was searched. People were afraid. If they had known where she was they would have given her up. She wasn’t in Gotham. I growled.

“Sir, it’s Frost.”

“Come in, Frosty.”

He stood in front of my desk. He was one of my most trusted men and I already gave him a warning. “Where were you?”

“Trying to find my sister.” I was confused. If he didn’t know where she was then who did?

“Where is she?” I said calmly. He didn’t answer quick enough. “Where the fuck is she, Frost?!”

“I don’t know. I was at her house, she told me she was leaving for some job or something that was in another city. Told her I’d go with her, then called you. When I went back from making arrangements with my stuff, she was gone. I went looking for her. Was out all this time. I don’t know where she went.” I shot the wall behind him.

“FIND HER!” He wasn’t fearful. Frost was used to my antics.

“I was called here. I’m trying, sir.” He just sighed. “Think someone took her?”

“Could be possible. You already knew what was going on between us. The only one.” I walked around my desk. “You tell anyone?”

“Wouldn’t be stupid enough to put my little sister in danger.”

“No one could have known. Ain’t none of these men loyal enough to say some shit without another knowing and snitching.” I growled.

“Fucking find her. Not a scratch on her.” I looked at Frost, he was obviously stressed. “We’ll find her Frost. You know my things don’t go far without my permission.”

“Yes, sir.” He got up and left the room.

A henchman came in looking terrified which made me laugh. “What the fuck do you want?”

“What exactly are our orders, sir?” I laughed even harder. What a dumbass.

I shot him in the head. “FIND HER AND SOMEONE COME CLEAN THIS MESS UP!” Henchmen came rushing in taking the dead body away. Others cleaned the mess.

She was mine, no one could take that from me.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a couple of months since the reader started on her life. Unfortunately, life happens.

** _Joker’s POV_   
**

“Load up the vans. We do this tonight. Any of you make a mistake I’ll put a bullet right between your eyes.” I looked at my men. We were going on a heist tonight and I wasn’t in the mood to deal with fuck-ups. Frost came in. “Everyone get the fuck out.”

He looked at them go and turned once the last man closed the door. “Still nothing.”

“Could she have gone with your mother?”

“No, she absolutely hates that woman. That woman would never do anything to help either.”

“It’s been five fucking months, where in the hell could she be?” He just sighed.

“Better be a great fucking job,” Jonny muttered.

“She wouldn’t need to fucking work if she stayed,” I growled. It was fucking frustrating not to find her. Gotham was torn apart in the search for her but no one knew anything.

“We have to put a pause on this. It’s not good for business.”

“Am I joining you in the heist tonight?”

I nodded. Jonny would be the only one to protect me. The others were in it for the money. I couldn’t trust them. “Load up.”

_ **(Y/N)’s POV** _

It’s been five months since I last saw Jonny. Life was great. I got a job at a tattoo parlor nearby. It was amazing being able to do my dream job. Of course, I couldn’t do any on myself for fear of hurting the baby but it was still great. I worked with the friendliest people. I really appreciated it considering I was a complete stranger to everyone in this town.

I walked into work and was greeted with smiles. Annie, the receptionist, came over and hugged me. “So what is it?”

Everyone gathered around me. “Hey, guys.”

“Don’t keep us stalling, (Y/N).” I giggled.

“Is everyone on their lunch break?” Everyone groaned.

“We’ve been waiting for the news all day, it’s been slow today so we closed for the morning.”

“Guys, you didn’t need to.” I smiled. “But you did so gather around.” They all sat on the couches in the waiting room.

“Okay it’s a-”

“Wait! Drumroll.” Eric interrupted me and I laughed. Everyone started banging on the table.

“It’s a boy!” I shouted. Everyone clapped and came up to hug me.

“Congratulations!”

“We have to go celebrate,” Ty said.

“Sure we can. After we finish out the day.” Everyone groaned.

“Why? We make enough money. Let’s just have a fun day. We can get back to work tomorrow.” Liam begged.

I groaned. I felt bad. They had been closed all morning for this. “I just don’t-”

“We’re going, let go get lunch.” Annie cheered. “I call shotgun.”

“No, I do,” Ty shouted.

“Ty, you’ll get it on the way back. My car?”

“You have the biggest one out of all of us.” I smiled, thanks to Jonny.

After we ate lunch, they all insisted on going shopping for the boy.

“You boys want to go shopping?”

“It’s to spoil your son. He’s gonna take over our business.”

“Seriously guys, you don’t need to.” They all sighed.

“Listen, we are going in there and spoiling your son because, besides you, we are the only family it has. We take care of our own.” I smiled.

“Thanks, guys. Group hug.” We all laughed and went into the store.

“What do you need?” Annie questioned.

“His room is all set. I need clothes, bottles, diapers. The basics, you know?”

“I call the clothes.” Eric ran off.

“Diapers seem easy,” Ty mumbled taking a cart.

“I’ll go get the other basics.”

“Okay, I’ll just look around with you,” Annie spoke as she linked our arms.

“Did you paint his room?”

“I’ll pay someone to. I painted it neutral colors but since we officially know I’ll change it.”

“You nervous?” Annie was the only one who knew more than the others. Not anything about Joker or that but she knew Jonny and I’s difficult past.

“A bit. I’ll be fine. I don’t think I can fuck up as much as her. This kid has everything he needs and will get anything he wants.” I looked at her. “That’s all I can ask for.”

“Plus, he has the best aunt ever.” She posed. “Me.” I laughed.

“That he does.” I hugged her.

“(Y/N)! Annie! Come look at this.” Eric called us over.

“What is it?” I questioned as we approached him.

“It’s a panda onesie.” I laughed.

“It’s so cute.” Annie gushed as Eric picked one up and put it in his cart.

“Let’s get some toys.” Annie pulled me away from Eric and brought me to the toy isles.

“Do you have baby monitors?” She asked picking up stuff animals.

“I had a screen installed in every room of the house.”

She just looked at me shocked. “Do you even need to work?” She chuckled.

“Not really, but being a tattoo artist is everything I wanted to do since I was younger,” I responded as I looked at a rocking horse.

“Ever been on a real one?” I shook my head.

“No, never been to a farm.” She looked at other things.

“We should take the baby when he’s older.”

“Sounds like fun.” My phone rang and I looked into my purse.

“Oh fuck.” I was extremely nervous.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

“I have to take this. Be right back.”

I looked at the phone in my hand. It was the one Frost gave me for emergencies. I was shaking but answered the phone.

“Hello?” I was trying my best to stay calm.

“Hello, is this (Y/N) Frost?” A woman spoke on the phone. Why would she have this number?

“Yes, this is her. What is this about? Who are you?” I started breathing heavily. What happened?


	6. You Stubborn, Stubborn Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stubborn is never good.

** _(Y/N)’s POV_ **

“I’m sorry to have to do this over the phone. I’m calling from Gotham General Hospital. You’re listed as Jonny Frost’s emergency contact. He’s been shot. He is currently stable but I have to notify you. You need to come over just in case anything changes and decisions need to be made.”

“Okay. He’s stable?”

“Yes, miss.”

“O-okay. I am currently in a different city but I am on my way. Please, keep him safe.”

“We’ll try our best.”

I hung up. Fuck. I had to go.

“(Y/N), I followed you. Is everything okay?” I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She rushed over and hugged me. “What happened?”

“Something happened to my brother. He was hurt. I have to go.” I took my keys and handed them to her. “Thank you for today. Here.” I handed her my keys. “Take my car to my house. The navigation system already has my address saved as home. You guys can stay there if you want. Just don’t break anything. I have food and multiple living rooms, pools and jacuzzis. Have fun. I’ll call you guys later to check-in.” I started leaving. “One more thing. Pizza money in the jar on top of the fridge. See you all later.”

“(Y/N), where are you going?” Eric questioned when he saw me leaving.

“Talk to Annie, I really have to go. See you guys when I’m back.” I left. I called for a taxi and headed to Gotham.

“Here you go. Thank you for coming all this way.” I gave the cab driver the money and a big tip for risking his life coming here. Not many would do it. I faced Gotham General and took a deep breath.

“I can do this.” I walked in and went to the reception desk.

“Hi, can I help you?” The lady who I assumed was the receptionist spoke.

“My name is (Y/N), I’m looking for Jonny Frost. I’m his emergency contact.” She nodded. Looking up from the computer which I assume she was looking at Jonny up she started telling me what to do.

“Here’s what you’re going to do. Take the elevator on the right and hit the button for the fourth floor, go straight once it stops and take a right. He’s in room C410.” I nodded at her.

“Thank you.” I headed to the elevator and once it stopped, my heart raced increased. He was shot. What would happen to him?

I walked to his door and knocked. He didn’t answer so I walked in anyways. I looked at him and almost fell apart. He looked so pale. “Jonny. I’m so sorry.” I walked closer to his bedside and held his hand. I started crying. “Please stay alive. I need you.” I took a deep breath.

“Don’t cry.” I gasped. Jonny was awake.

“Jonny, fuck. I got so scared. They called me and I got here as fast as I could. How bad is it?” I asked while smiling a bit more since he was awake.

“You shouldn’t be here.” I rolled my eyes.

“If you didn’t want me here, I wouldn’t be your emergency contact.” I countered.

“You told me to contact you if it was an emergency, that was the only way to.” I smiled at him.

“How bad is it?” I repeated my question.

“I’m alive, so not that bad. I might need a blood transfusion.” I perked up when he said that.

“We have the same blood type, Jonny. I can give you some.” He sat up more and shook his head.

“I’m not taking any from you. You’re pregnant. It’ll probably hurt the baby.” I sighed.

“We can ask the doctor.”

“No is no. You need it. I’ll be fine.” He sighed.

“Okay.” I just agreed. He was stubborn and there would be no point in arguing with him.

“You shouldn’t be here. He’s still looking for you.”

“Jonny, I came because you were shot. I’m not going to leave you by yourself.”

“I know. You’re stubborn.” I just laughed.

“I had to get some personality from you.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true.” He just smiled.

“I don’t know what hurts more. Getting shot or your comment?”

I smiled. “Definitely, getting shot.” He said as he moved a bit.

We just sat in comfortable silence for a bit. I remembered the ultrasound photos from earlier. “Hey, can I show you something?”

“Of course.” I pulled out the photos and showed him.

“This is my son. Alexander Jonny Frost. I even got one for you, if I ever saw you again.” I smiled as I gave it to him.

“It says “Hi, Uncle Jonny.” Wow. Thank you. Did you name him after me? It’s a boy?”

I nodded. “I found out this morning. Who better to name him after than his uncle? He’s going to be a spoiled little prince, but a good one.”

“I’m sure he’ll be beautiful. Maybe he’d come out looking like his uncle.” He joked.

“I thought you said he’d be beautiful?”

“You’re just mean today, aren’t you?” He frowned playfully.

“What’d you tell him?” He got a serious understanding of who I meant by him.

“You called me over and told me you had an amazing job offering and I left before I could get any more information so I could go with you but you had already left when I went back. I’ve been searching for you for five months.”

“Speaking of jobs, I’m a tattoo artist.” He put his hand on my shoulder.

“Proud of you. How is it doing your dream job?” I just smiled looking back on it.

“Everything I wanted it to be. I have friends and they’re amazing. We’re like family. They were so welcoming. I love it, Jonny.”

“I’m glad. You deserve it.”

We talked about different things. Although him getting shot is what brought us back together, this was such a great thing. I got to see him and we were bonding. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend my night.

“What time is it?” He looked at the clock.

“Midnight. You should rest.” I nodded and took an extra blanket and sat back on the chair.

“Night.”

“What are you doing?” He just laughed.

“Going to sleep.”

“Go to my house. I’ll be fine here. It’s close by if anything should happen.”

I just yawned in response. “I’ll be fine here.”

“You’re so-” He stopped when someone screamed outside.

“Jonny?”

“He’s here.” Shit.


	7. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with Mister J, reader decided to make decisions she’s already made before.

_ **(Y/N)’s POV** _

“Let me sit in the chair.” I looked at him like he was crazy.

“What?”

“Come lay here and pretend to be sleeping. I’ll talk to him.” I nodded and got up. I held his arm as he went to the chair. I got on the bed and put the blanket on.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to be calm. I rested my hands on baby belly. It’s what I did every night.

Joker slammed the door open and I could feel his eyes on me.

“Boss?”

“How long has she been here?” He was angry and I feared for Jonny.

“Came after the hospital contacted her.”

“Didn’t think to tell me?”

“I didn’t have my work phone. I couldn’t risk calling you.”

I could feel his stare on me again. “Is she-”

“Pregnant? Apparently, she’s four months.”

“So it isn’t mine?”

“No. Told me she had a drunken one nightstand. She’s happy about it, though.”

“Where was she?”

“Hasn’t told me. I’m guessing she wants to be left alone.”

“Not a choice I’m giving her.” He ran his hands through my hair. What was going on?

“You still want to be with her?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to? She’s mine.”

“She’s bearing another man’s child, sir.”

“We’ll work it out.” Joker tore his gaze from me and looked at Jonny. “Harley and I tried to have a child, it never worked.”

“Sorry, sir,” Frost mumbled. I got what he was trying to do. It didn’t work.

I decided to “wake up”. I rubbed my eyes and turned my head the other way trying to hide from the light. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I yawned and looked at the Joker.

“Morning, doll.”

I just covered my mouth and yawned again. “Jonny, sorry I took your spot.”

“Don’t be.” I nodded and took his house keys and grabbed my purse. “I’ll see you in a bit. Gonna go rest up. Bye, Jonny.” I tried to leave before Joker could stop me.

“Where are you going?” Well, I failed.

“To rest up.” I turned back to go.

“I’ll walk you to where you’re going.” Dang it. If I said I could handle it, he’d just say Gotham is dangerous. If I said I was taking a cab, he’d say he would give me a ride. Walking it is. He wouldn’t be able to lock me in his car.

“I can handle it. It’s just around the corner.”

He growled. Here it comes. “I’ll walk with you. Gotham is a dangerous place.” There it is.

“Sure.” I just continued walking. I waited for the elevator to arrive which allowed him time to catch up.

We got in the elevator and waited silently.

“Where were you?”

“I got a job offering and it was everything I wanted so I left. Not much reason to stay.” I shrugged.

He growled. “I’m not good enough?”

I looked at him confused. I should honestly be an actor. “It’s not like we were together or if you wanted that. I was just your fuck toy. Nothing more.” I stayed quiet after that. He stayed behind me not speaking again.

“Am I the father?”

I ignored him and kept walking.

“You should answer me, doll face. I’m not one for patience.”

“Yea, no shit.” I unlocked the door to Jonny’s apartment and stepped in. I faced him. “Listen, Mister J. I had fun and God was it fucking amazing. We both know I wasn’t something special to you. The baby isn’t yours. I got drunk celebrating my new job. I had a one night stand. You have nothing to worry about. Bye.” I tried to close the door but he put his foot in front of it before I could close it.

“Don’t make me angry.” I sighed and open the door.

“What could you possibly want from me?” I yelled. He was an incredibly arrogant, selfish, murderous man. He had nothing good about him. I shouldn’t have fucking stayed. Jonny isn’t healed yet. I could get through this.

“I want what’s mine. That’s you.”

I laughed. “Are you serious right now?”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“Don’t get me started.” I faced him. “You know where the door is. Goodbye.” I went towards the guest bedroom but Jay blocked my past. “Move.” He just growled.

He punched the wall near me and screamed.

“FUCK YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU DO NOTHING BUT PUSH EVERYONE THAT LOVES YOU AWAY. I AM NOT AT YOUR BECK AND CALL. YOU PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER. THAT IS WHY I BELIEVE YOU WOULD LIE.” I took a deep breath. “Just get the hell out.”

I started crying. I was angry. He could have hurt the baby. I had to leave.

“I’m sorry.” He tried to wipe the tears away but I pushed him back.

“Out!”

“No. Not till we talk.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? There is nothing to talk about. I’m not yours and I never will be. Goodbye.” I walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

“Let me in.” He banged on the door. “(Y/N)! Right now. Daddy isn’t patient.” I just ignored him. He kept banging for what felt like hours. I eventually fell asleep when he quieted down.

Waking up allowed me to recall everything last night. I had to say bye to Jonny. I went to take a shower but when I opened the door Jay was still there. Thankfully, he was sleeping with a bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. I stepped over him and went to the bathroom. Once I was done taking a shower I realized I didn’t have clothes. Thankfully, Jonny had a pair of sweats and I filled up his shirt with my belly. I brushed my hair and left it loose. I toasted a bagel and was on my way out when Jay blocked the doorway. I couldn’t have an easy morning, could I?


	8. Incapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker tries his best to express himself.

**(Y/N)’s POV**

“Why are you still here?”

“Couldn’t leave you unprotected.” I rolled my eyes. Protection to him is having a gun while knocking out drunk.

“Don’t need nor do I want your protection. Goodbye.” I went to step around him but he grabbed my shoulders. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“What the fuck is your problem? You didn’t seem to mind my touch five months ago. You begged for it, what changed?” I tried to leave one more time but he just stood in my way.

“What the fuck is my problem?” I took a deep breath. “My problem is that you won’t leave me alone. You think you’re protecting me when every second with you just brings closer my death. You think I love you or that I belong to you when both are lies. I came here for Jonny. I’m here to see him and make sure he stays alive. Yet, you won’t let me do such. Then last night when you thought I owed you a talk or whatever the fuck you wanted, you nearly punched me. I’m pregnant, J. That is my main concern. Putting me in danger doesn’t matter to me but my baby is my whole damn world right now. You damn near fucked it up.” I stared him down. “Move.”

He growled. I noticed him clenching his fist which let me know he was angry and trying to hold it back. I smirked.

“Gonna punch the wall again?” I sighed and turned to the bedroom. There was a phone in there and I could contact Jonny. He was in the hospital, so it’d be useless but maybe he’d send someone.

“Just let me explain.” I turned to him.

“I don’t care. I don’t care, Jay.” I admitted to him. He flipped the kitchen table and started breathing heavily. He came over and grabbed my throat. I put my hands on his trying to pry them away but I couldn’t.

“Jay, stop. Please.” I muttered, trying my best to breathe.

“Listen to me.” I just nodded. He let me go and trapped me against the wall. Tears came pouring out of my eyes. I wasn’t sniffling or breathing heavily, just tears.

“You’re pregnant. Apparently, not from me but I can help take care of it like my own. I have all the money I could want and need.”

“Jay, I-” he put his finger on my mouth.

“Listen.” He growled. “When Harley was with me, we kept trying to have a baby but it never worked out. So please, let me help.” I sighed. “I’ve searched for you every day for the past five months. Looking for you and never finding you was painful. I tore down this city to do it and I never found you. You’re here now and I want you to stay.” It was silent for it a couple of moments.

“Can I speak now?” He nodded.

“Yes.”

“What makes you think I care? Every time I was with you, you always compared me to Harley. I could never be her, Jay. You told me that, so don’t put your relationship problems on me. You can never be a father. Your child would have a target on their back even before they were born. Plus, you’d never be a good one. You don’t know how to open up. You don’t know how to care. You don’t know how to love. That’s why Harley went with Ivy. She finally realized she would never get what she gave you in return. I can’t put my child through that. You put everyone that cares in danger. I won’t give that life to my baby.” I pushed one of his arms away and started to leave. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. His hands were on my waist.

“Please, (Y/N). I love-”

“No, don’t.” I was annoyed. “Don’t say you love me because you’re completely incapable of any emotion but anger. Do you honestly think you can give this child what they need? What they want? A child needs to be loved. You can’t do that. A child needs to be cared for. You don’t care for others. You’re too angry and too dangerous. You almost hit me twice in the last twenty-four hours. You think I would ever put my child through that?” I pushed him away but his grip got tighter.

“You never cared about me?”

“You think this is about me? Are you fucking kidding me? My emotions don’t matter. My child’s life matters. I’m its mother. That means protecting it. Even if it fucking hurts. Now, let me go.”

“I can protect you and the baby. Stay.” He mumbled resting his head against my forehead.

“No. I have a job and a home. I have everything. I don’t need you. Leave me alone.” Pushing him away, I left. I walked as fast as I could to the hospital. Once I got there, I immediately went to the elevator. I rushed to Jonny’s room and locked the door. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” I faced him. “Did he do that?”

“Do what?” I looked down at myself trying to find what he was looking at.

“Your neck!”

“Oh.” I nodded. “He wants to be with me and raise the kid that’s not his. I saw where you were going with it and thought it would work too but it failed. I have to leave Jonny. I’m sorry.”

“You go be safe. I’m sorry I brought you here.” He hugged me. “Tell the kid I love him.”

“I will.” I handed him my cell phone. “The hospital has this number and I’m sure he would terrorize someone for it. I can’t break it.”

“I’ll take care of it.” He sighed.

I took a deep breath. This was my last connection with him. “Bye, Jonny.” I left the room. Knowing the stairs in the hospital didn’t have cameras, I ran as fast as I could. I saw a cab and hopped in. I gave my address and was on my way. Leaving Jonny again was harder than the first time. I took a deep breath. I’d be okay, I had to be.


	9. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader returns home and asks her new family an important question.

“Thank you.” I paid the cab driver and entered the code for my gates. I took a deep breath. It felt great to be back. I dialed Annie’s number to let her know I was on my way.

“Hello?” Annie spoke which sounded like she had just woken up.

“Hey, Annie. I’m walking towards the doors. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“(Y/N), do you want me to go get you?”

“If you want.”

“On my way. That’s a long way to walk.”

“Alrighty. See you in a few.” Two minutes later she stopped next to me. I got in the car and smiled.

“Morning.”

“Afternoon. How’s the little prince?” I smiled. She reversed and headed back to the house.

“Relaxed. He hasn’t kicked yet and I’m afraid when he does it will be strong.” I caressed my baby bump smiling.

“Maybe he’s already a spoiled brat.” We both laughed at that. “How’s your brother? Thought you would stay longer.” She looked over to me.

“He’s okay. I had to leave since Jonny said it wasn’t safe for me to be there. I wish I could have stayed longer but it’s all about my little prince.” She held my hand in a comforting manner and looked to me.

“He’ll be fine. I don’t think he would have told you to leave if he wasn’t.” She squeezed my hand. “He’ll be okay.”

She parked in the garage and got out. She opened my door and I just laughed. “You don’t have to.”

She just laughed. “My best friend is pregnant. I’ll be damned if she had to lift one finger. Come on. Everyone is inside. Probably still sleeping.” We walked in and it was so silent. I turned around to Annie.

“Are they in guest rooms?” She shrugged.

“We got lost a couple of times in here. They could be anywhere. This house is huge.” I just laughed.

“Did you play hide and seek?” I faced the living room again.

“SURPRISE!” I got scared and pulled out my gun.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH. (Y/N), put it down.” Eric was scared and I instantly felt guilty. Whoops.

“I am so sorry. It’s an instinct. You scared me. Things have gotten- nevermind. I’m sorry.” I put the gun back in my purse.

“It’s alright,” Liam mumbled. “Didn’t know you were packing.”

“I have a really good aim,” I mumbled.

“And we will never test it out,” Ty noted.

“I thought it was funny. She’s a badass, guys.” Annie pointed out.

“No one had doubts about that. If we did, it’s gone now.” I just giggled at Eric.

“Come on, follow us.” Annie hooked my arm with her’s and followed the boys leading me outside.

They sat me down and removed the cover over the mountain of gifts they bought for the baby. “Now I feel really terrible for pulling out the gun.”

“Who taught you how to pull it out so quick? Who taught you how to use it?” Eric kept pestering me with questions. Ty just slapped his head. “Ow!” Eric rubbed his head. “I was just curious.” Ty just laughed.

“My brother. We didn’t really have a good childhood. Which is why I am doing everything to keep my baby safe.” I smiled.

“We can kick ass, especially for you two.” I just laughed at Liam’s words.

“I know you guys will. Thanks.” I inhaled. “Let’s get to see what you guys got here.” I really hoped they didn’t question much about it. I couldn’t put them in that danger but they could always tell when I was lying. I gotta protect them. I smiled when Annie looked at me curiously.

An hour later, there was a huge pile of clothes, one of the stuffed animals and other toys, and most importantly diapers and wipes in another pile. I got up and hugged everyone. “You all seriously didn’t need to.”

“Oh, we know. Have you seen your house?” Ty commented. I giggled along with everyone else.

“Did you guys close the shop today too?” Everyone looked away avoiding my question. “Annie?”

“Yes?” She looked at me which caused me to smirk. “Damn it.” She sighed. “Yea, we did. We didn’t have any appointments. Plus how many times are we going to be allowed to drive a custom all matte black range rover with cool features or a mansion as amazing as this one?”

“Anytime you guys wanna come over.” I giggled.

“We don’t want to bother you.” I just shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be bothering me. I really appreciate everything, you guys. It’s really amazing things. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that my child will be spoiled. As a thank you, I have an offer and it isn’t mandatory. Don’t feel forced to or anything.”

“Do you want us to kill someone for money?” Eric got whacked again.

“Thanks, Annie.” She nodded telling me to go on. No, I would never want you guys to do that. You’re an idiot. Anyways, you guys are the only family besides Jonny or me that Alexander has. Since Jonny isn’t here, the baby won’t have anyone else besides me. I was wondering, do you guys want to move in?” They all gasped.


	10. I'm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One big happy family, unless Joker has anything to say about it.

“A-are you serious?” Annie questioned sounding shocked.

“Yes, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t. You guys wouldn’t pay rent or anything since it’s not like I have bills to pay for it anyways. The house is completely mine. There are people who come and bring groceries and other basic needs. A maid is here once a week. There -”

“Stop, stop, stop, stop.” I sighed. Liam looked as if he was contemplating something.

“Sorry, it’s strange. I know but you all mean-”

“You’re completely serious,” Liam concluded.

“I said that. You guys don’t have to-”

“You don’t have to sell us the house. We know how amazing it is.” Eric said.

“I’ll move in,” Ty said.

“Really?” I asked hopefully.

“Are you kidding me?” Annie said like the choice was obvious. “We all have shitty apartments that are way too expensive for what they offer. It’s no match. I’ll move in too.”

My smile got brighter. “Thank you, guys.” I looked at Eric and Liam. “Well, will you guys move in too?”

“We are all family. We stick together. I’ll move in.” Liam agreed.

“Yeah! What Liam said.” Eric added.

“Okay, great.” I clapped my hands. “I’ll call the movers to have your stuff brought over here.”

“That’s okay. We can manage ourselves.” Annie stepped in. “Thank you.” She stepped closer and embraced me which I returned.

“Thank you, Annie.” Everyone eventually joined.

When we pulled away, Eric spoke. “Let’s go drink to celebrate. Except (Y/N). You can have water.”

“That’s mean.” I pouted. “We can order pizza to celebrate. I’m really hungry.”

“Pizza!” Annie and Ty shouted.

“Pizza it is,” I called the order in.

** _Joker’s POV_ **

This fool was completely useless. Why could none of them do a simple job? I cut a finger off him and waited for his screams to die down.

“Where did she go? You were the last one to see her.”

“I-I don’t know.” He stuttered. He kept trying to break free from his restraints which made me smile.

“You don’t know?” I looked directly at Frost. “Not the answer I wanted.” I stabbed a knife in his thigh. He screamed.

“Music to my ears. I went behind him. I squeezed his shoulders. “You know I kill useless people. So either you give me something or this bullet goes in between your eyes. Your choice.” I walked around, facing him. I placed my tattooed hand on his face. “Now, tell me. How did she leave?”

“I don’t know, she just left,” I growled in annoyance. None of them could do their fucking job.

“Tell us everything you know.” He had to get something useful despite being the worst at his job.

“She went to the hospital then left. When I tried to follow her the cab went fast. I couldn’t keep track of him.” I hummed in thought.

“You stopped there?” Has this guy ever heard of following people?

“I lost her, sir.” That’s my answer.

I hissed. “You lost her?” I laughed. “He lost her. This is just a big misunderstanding.” I pulled my gun and aimed it at him.

“Please don’t. I got a family at home.” He stared at the gun. I smiled. Seeing fear on faces because of me is a joy of mine.

“You got a family?” I growled.

“Yes, sir.”

“You let mine get away.” I put the gun between his eyebrows.

“Shit. Please! I’m begging you!” He truly was. He’d be on his knees if he wasn’t all tied up right now.

“Does your family know what you do?” It was fun playing games with my victims.

“Wife does.”

“What was her reaction?”

“As long as I didn’t get myself hurt she was okay with it.”

“Do ya love her?” He nodded. There was one person I truly loved and I couldn’t have her because of him.

“Not anymore.” I shot him. “Send someone to clean this up.” I walked out. “Fucking useless.” I walked into another room. I punched the wall. Frost just stood there, no reaction.

“How the fuck did he lose her, Frost?”

“Can I be honest with you, sir?” Frost spoke.

“I reserve the right to kill you.” He nodded in response.

“She probably would have stayed had you not hurt her. If you showed her you were capable of controlling your anger she would have most likely tried it. She knows your violent history with Harley.” I growled at the mention of her name. “You were the only other person she trusted. Be patient with her.”

“That would have done nothing. She’s afraid of me. She knows very well what I do.”

“You think she would have slept with you if she was afraid of you? She most likely is now. Being patient with her would help that.”

“I fucked up. I’ll find her. She’ll be with me.” I admitted.

The door opened and another henchman came in which ended that topic. “What the fuck do you want?” The henchmen stood, hands by his sides looking straight.

“Sir, we know where she is.” I jumped up. They had found her?

“Where is my queen?” I needed to get to her as fast as possible.

“She’s in Burnley, Pennsylvania.” She wasn’t far from Gotham.

“Load up.” Frost looked shocked.

“Frost? Do you know something?” He shook his head.

“We found her.” He said as if he was contemplating it. I smiled.

“That we did.” Everyone was loaded up and I drove off on my own. I was to see her pretty soon.


	11. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker always finds and takes what’s his.

_ **(Y/N)’s POV** _

Everyone eventually passed out in the living room. Except for me since I couldn’t drink. I watched television for a bit. It was quiet but relaxing. I was happy. My baby would have his family close by and despite who his father truly was he would have such a great life. Especially with this family. I caressed my bump smiling down at it. Being a mother is such a scary but much more exciting experience. I placed blankets over everyone before heading into the kitchen. I drank some water and calmly looked out the window. I suddenly felt a nudge in my bump. I looked down while caressing it to see if Alex would do it again. “Oh my god,” I mumbled. My eyes teared up a bit when I felt Alex kicking me again. “Of course this would happen when I was heading to bed.” I sighed. So much for relaxing though I wouldn’t trade it in for anything else in the world.

“Everything okay?” Annie asked. She was still drunk.

“Yeah, it is. I felt him kick.” She smiled.

“That’s exciting. He’s just chilling.” She joked.

“It feels good to not have to worry anymore.” She came towards me stumbling a few times. She held the counter for a bit. “You good?”

“Yeah. I just wanna feel the little brat. I swear I’ll remember this tomorrow.” I just giggled while placing her hand where I felt Alex kick before.

“Be still.” She stopped breathing. “You can breath, Annie.” Alex kicked again and I smiled.

“I felt him.” She gushed. I nodded while smiling.

“Thank you for sharing this moment with me.”

“Yeah. What else are best friends and best aunts here for?” She pushed her hair back. “I’m going to bed but first I’m going to take some Advil before I regret this tomorrow.” She hugged me. “Thank you for this.”

I just nodded. “No problem. Think you can wake the others and send them to bed too?”

“Sure thing, mom.”

“Haha, very funny.” I went to lock the doors around the house. I took one last look outside before heading back into the kitchen. Everyone passed by and mumbled something on their way up to bed. “I just adopted four more kids, didn’t I?”

“You love us!” Annie shouted.

“Yeah, I do,” I whispered. “Goodnight!”

“Night mom!” They all shouted.

“Annie!” I yelled knowing that was her idea. I could hear her laugh. I just shook my head.

I went to turn off the television and cleaned the mess from earlier before heading to my office and checking the cameras. I did this every night, just to be cautious. Plus, it helped me sleep knowing nothing was wrong.

“Fucking hell.” I looked at the gate camera and immediately regretted it. “Fuck! That’s Jonny and Joker.” I ran down to the speaker for the entrance. I could see them talking to each other on the monitor beside the door. “What the fuck are you guys doing here?”

Joker immediately perked up and looked directly towards the camera. “Dollface! Why don’t you let us in or I can break down the gate? Though I wouldn’t advise the second option. You don’t want to make daddy angry, now do ya?” He couldn’t come in. Not when they were sleeping upstairs.

“How the fuck did you find me?” I tried to distract him which I knew wouldn’t work for long.

“You know my things don’t get far, doll.” He growled. “Come on now. Open the gate before I have him cut down the gate.” One of his goons turned on a chainsaw and I panicked.

“Stop. Just stay put. I’ll be there in two minutes.” He smiled at the camera.

“Now, that’s my good girl.” I rolled my eyes. Poor Jonny. He didn’t need to hear these things about his little sister.

I ran upstairs and put on warmer clothing since chilly at night. I grabbed my jacket and my keys. I sped off to the gate in the range rover. Jay was standing right in the middle of it looking directly at me as I stopped. It sent shivers down my spine. How could he see in the middle of the night right through my dark windshield?

“Evening, baby.” I heard him say as I got out and walked towards the gate.

“Why?” He suddenly got serious and stared at me angrily.

“You know you weren’t escaping me that easily. The cab driver wasn’t as strong as you’d hoped.” I gasped and stepped back a bit.

“You killed him?” I should have known.

“Not me, but my men here get information any way they need to.” I just shook my head.

“That’s exactly why I left.” He shook the gate as much as he could.

“Open the gates.” He spat. I smirked a bit knowing he was angry.

“Why should I?” I glared at him. “That’d be like accepting you back into my life. Why would I do that?”

“Daddy isn’t happy with you right now. Open the gates and get in the car.”

“Can you stop your fucking games? I don’t want to-”

I was interrupted by Jonny. “Please, (Y/N). Open the gates and let’s just go home.” We stared at each other for a minute before I saw him nod slightly.

“I’ll go get some clothes. Just stay here. I’ll be back.”

I could hear Jay ‘tsk’ repeatedly. “That’s not an option. Let me in, I’ll go with you.”

I sighed. “I can go by myself.” He pulled out his gun.

“I’ll shoot one of them. It can be any of them. Including your brother.” I got angrier but I couldn’t risk Jonny.

“You sure know how to charm a girl.” I manually unlocked the gate reluctantly. “I hate you,” I whispered as he came. I locked the gate back up.

“Careful now, doll. All that chit chat -”

“‘Is gonna get you hurt.’” I huffed. “Yeah, I know the famous saying.” I looked at Jonny. “I’ll be back.” He nodded. I got in the car as Jay did too.

“When we get there do you think you can be quiet?”

“I don’t take orders.” I reversed the car and headed back to the house.

“Jay, for once please listen to me.” I sighed. “I made a life over here. I have friends. I would appreciate it if they wouldn’t wake up to you. Got it?”

He placed his hand on my thigh. “I think I like it when you boss me around actually.” I scoffed and removed his hand. I parked the car.

“Please, Jay.” I looked at him.

He rolled his eyes. “Just this once.” He pointed his finger in my face. “Only this once.”

“Thank you.” I got out and he followed me inside.


	12. Lies, lies, and more lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing your bags with Joker isn’t fun.

“My room is right this way.” I walked towards my room. I could hear him following behind. He was looking around as we walked to my room. He was probably trying to memorize the place. “Don’t you dare do anything to this place.” I slowly opened my door, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. “In here.” I held my room door open and gestured him inside. “You can sit there and wait.” I pointed at my bed. I closed the door gently. “Though, I doubt you will,” I muttered as I went towards my closet to get my suitcases. I set them on the bed and Jay just looked around.

“What was the job you came here for?” I sighed.

“What does it matter? It’s not like I can still keep it. It was everything I ever wanted, Jay. You’re too selfish to understand.” I packed most of my jeans and went to grab my shirts.

“Don’t talk to me in that way.” He hissed. He rolled his head back stretching his neck, something he did when he was annoyed.

I put my hands on my face and pushed my hair back. “In what way? I’m sorry that you don’t understand how selfish you’re being.” I spoke sarcastically. “You are taking me away from my life I have created. A life I was completely satisfied with. I was doing what I always wanted to do and was going to have a child to enjoy it with. You are taking that away from me.” I couldn’t hold it back. He needed to know what he was doing. I had to keep Annie and the others safe which was why I wasn’t fighting him. I wasn’t going to destroy their lives too.

“You don’t need to work. Not when you have me. You’ll never have to lift a finger. I’m protecting you.” He argued.

“You wouldn’t be doing that for me. It’d be for your own selfishness. You wouldn’t want anyone to look at me. I don’t want your protection. Don’t you get it? The only reason I would ever need protection is that every part of your life is dangerous.” I inhaled deeply. “You know my past, Jay. You know the woman that birthed me did absolute shit for me and Jonny. I was hurt so much by her. You don’t get it. I want to give this child, my child-”

“Our child” he corrected while glaring at me. He was angry but knew if he would hurt me I would definitely fight.

“No. He isn’t yours. I want to give him better. I never deserved that life. Neither does he and because of you, I feel like I am completely failing him. I had a wonderful job, this amazing house, and great people in my life. My child was going to have everything and you’re taking it away.” I started to cry. I couldn’t hold it back. I was failing my child. “You’re taking that amazing life away.” I wiped the tears from my eyes. I went back to my closet taking shirts off the hangers.

“Doll, I -” I scoffed.

“Stop right there. I don’t want your apologies. I don’t want your guilt. I don’t want your kind of love or care. I don’t want anything from you. Just understand what you’re doing.” There was a knock at the door.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay? Is there someone in there?” It was Ty. I took a deep breath to relax.

“Yeah, Ty. There is. I’m fine, though. Just go back to bed.” I responded trying my best not to give anything away.

“O-okay. Just call if you need me.” I nodded forgetting he couldn’t see me through the door.

“I will Ty. Thanks.” I zipped up one suitcase after I heard Ty’s footsteps fleeting.

Jay came behind me placing his head near my neck and placing his hands on the baby bump. “Don’t push me away.” I faced him. His hands moved to my waist and their grip was tight. I didn’t even try to push them off.

“I never tried to Jay. You did that. I’m not good enough for you. I never was. I should have gotten the message before. After all the nights we spent together and you were gone the next morning. After all the times I saw you when I went to go see Jonny and you just ignored me. After all the times you spoke about Harley if I somehow managed to get you to talk. I’m happy for her, ya know? She managed to realize what you were doing. You push everyone away. You pushed me away. You can never care or love. I was just a toy to you. Nothing more. You’re incapable of caring for others because you’re incapable of seeing their side.” I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer.

He slowly placed his hands on my neck keeping me focused on him. “I care. Don’t you dare think otherwise. You were always the one I wanted. How could I ever allow you to fall in love with a monster like me?” He got closer to me. “Every time you came to see Jonny and weren’t looking I was looking at you. Every morning before I left, I would place a kiss on your head. Every time I spoke of Harley it was only to distract myself from you. I was afraid.”

“What about me? What about what I wanted? What could you, a man who is what almost everyone else is afraid of, be afraid of? What could you fear so much?” I looked into his eyes searching for the answer. “That you would gain feelings? Be perceived as one with emotions? That I would hurt you? That you would hurt me? That I wouldn’t love you?”

He growled. “All of it.” I balled up my fist trying to prevent my anger from flowing out. He couldn’t be serious, could he?


	13. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the reader going willingly, it was obvious she wouldn’t make it easy. Joker has anger issues.

“You incredibly stupid man.” He glared at me and I could feel him tighten his grip. “I was ready for all of that. I gave you everything. You were my first. You were the only other person I trusted. I loved you. All you gave me back was anger so all I could do back was be afraid. I don’t believe you wouldn’t hurt me. You hurt Harley and she was your everything.”

“No!” He shook his head while he kept on repeating ‘no’. He grabbed his head while doing so. “That’s not true. She was never my everything. Just a pawn in this stupid world. I was relieved when she left with Ivy. I had my eyes on you before she left and it allowed me to make my move. I always had my eyes on you. I will always protect you. I’ll never hurt you.”

“Bullshit.” I pushed him away. “Complete bullshit and you know it.” I pointed to my neck that was bruised from him. “This is what you call not hurting me?”

“That was a mistake, doll. Forgive me.” He whispered in my ear holding my face. He actually sounded disappointed in himself but I couldn’t allow myself to believe it for a second.

“No.” I sighed. “You can’t control your anger. You hurt me, Jay. You can never take that back.” I couldn’t risk him doing that to my kid. If he hurt the baby, I would surely kill him.

“Teach me. Help me.” He pulled me close again. “I need you.” Such a romantic.

“I don’t have a choice if I want to go or not.” I pushed him off. “I gotta finish packing.” I began walking to my dresser but he grabbed my elbow pulling me to him again.

“Let me. You’re taking to long.” He took a drawer from my dresser and dumped the items in the second suitcase. It was my panties and I blushed. He picked one up and raise the space where his eyebrows should be. I rolled my eyes.

“Put them back.” He smirked. There was nothing but dirty thoughts running through his mind right now and I didn’t want to know them.

“I like these ones.” He looked at them closely pointing out details about the design of fabrics.

“Jay! Put them back right now.” He looked at me with an even bigger smirk than before. This man could have never been innocent.

“They would look sexy on you. Can’t wait to see you in them.” I threw the first thing I could grab, which was a lotion bottle, at him. Luckily, he dodged it. He pouted. “I’ll put them back.”

I packed up the rest of my stuff as quickly as I could. Stuffing it as full as I could. I packed shirts, pants, sleepwear, panties, and bras. Jay kept picking up things he liked which set me back a bit but I was done now. “Let’s go.”

I zipped up the suitcase and placed both on the floor. I pulled the handle up so I could drag it with me. “I got it.” Jay picked them up from the short handle. I walked towards the car and placed it by the door. I used the mic to get Jonny’s attention.

“Jonny?” He perked up and looked directly at the camera.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay? What do you need?”

“Bring the car inside. Just you. The code is 1302.” He nodded and drove in as another henchman entered the code.

“Stay here,” I said to Jay.

I went to my office and wrote a note for Annie and the others.

_‘Dear all four of you,_

_I left. Don’t worry, I’ll try my best to be back soon. I’m okay. Thank you for everything you all have done. You showed me kindness despite me being a complete stranger. You are all family. Don’t come looking for me. The house is yours. Just don’t destroy it. I’m talking to you, Eric. The Range Rover is also yours. Just be safe guys. Kickass and make rocking tattoos. I love you all._

_(Y/N)’_

I left the note on the kitchen counter and left the keys for the house and car on top since they would most likely go there when they woke up. I left outside and noticed Jay was putting the suitcase in his car. I got in the back row while Jonny moved to the passenger side. Jay got in the driver’s seat and sped off towards the exit. He stopped and Jonny got into his car. Jay looked at me through the mirror nodding his head to the seat next to him.

“Get in the front, dollface.” I just nodded and moved. I buckled my seatbelt as he drove on to Gotham. I looked back as we left home.

“Drive slow please.” He grunted while mumbling something. I closed my eyes since it was relaxingly silent after that.

“It’s a boy?” He questioned.

“Huh?” I looked at him.

“Back at the house, you said you ‘wanted to give him better’. It’s a boy?”

“Yeah. Alexander Jonny Frost is what his name is.” He sighed.

“He gets named after his uncle but not his father?” He scoffed.

“Don’t know his real father’s name nor does anyone know yours. Neither were options. Plus you’re a dick. Why would I name him after you?” I started looking out the window.

He paused for a second. His grip on the steering wheel got tighter. “Stop speaking to me that way. Won’t do ya any good.”

“Whatever.” I sighed closing my eyes so I could fall asleep. “Have Jonny wake me when we get there.” I heard him mumble something in response but couldn’t make it out. Rather than figuring out what he said, I stayed quiet not wanting to make this night any harder.


	14. Where is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning is calm and all until Jay wakes up.

“(Y/N), we’re here.” I blinked my eyes a couple of times not realizing what I was told. “(Y/N), come on.” I just nodded my head way too tired to give a shit when I felt another nudge.

“What’s taking so long?” I heard Jay yell, anger dripping in his voice.

“Sorry, Jonny,” I mumbled rubbing my eyes to wake up.

“It’s fine. Let’s just get you inside. You can rest better in there.” Jonny held out his hand and helped me out. I leaned against the car and closed my eyes. I heard Jonny sigh and felt him pick me up.

“Thanks, Jonny.” I fell asleep after he placed me in a bed. I didn’t know if I was in Jay’s room and frankly didn’t care. I was out of it at this point. I had a fun day with my friends and it ended the worst way it could have. On the plus side, I could see Jonny and my friends were safe with no knowledge of my relation to Jay.

I woke up when I felt something beside me move. I looked and wasn’t shocked at all when I saw Jay. He had his arm resting on the baby bump. If I didn’t know he was a murderer and crazy as hell this would be a sweet moment. Well sweeter than it was. I looked at the time and it was nine in the morning. I sighed as I gently pushed his hand off and left to the bathroom needing a shower. As I got out of the shower, I sniffed the air smelling something delicious. I started smelling bacon. I smiled once I realized I was right. Bacon and pancakes. I wondered who was making breakfast. I looked inside the room I was sleeping in. Jay was sleeping still. I luckily didn’t wake him up. I spotted my suitcases and smiled. I put on some casual clothes since I wanted to be comfortable with what was about to happen today. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw Jonny sitting in the dining room.

“Morning, Jonny.” He looked at me and stood up walking towards me.

“Morning. You hungry?” I nodded rubbing my belly to further my exaggeration.

“Starving. I could smell it in the shower. Did you cook?” He just shook his head and chuckled. He rubbed my head messing up my hair.

“I’d burn the house down. Boss hired a chef, maids, drivers, and other people to make things easier on you.” I shook my head.

“Did he threaten them?” We sat down as someone placed a plate in front of me. I went to grab food as Jonny spoke.

“No, money was good enough for them. How’d you sleep?” I just shrugged.

“I slept. Did you?” I looked at Jonny. He looked sleep-deprived. Jay always worked him too hard.

“This ain’t about me.” Jonny was an open book. Except not at all. It was always difficult to get a straight answer out of him.

“Ain’t about me either.” I sighed trying to think of something else. “The baby kicked last night. Before I saw you guys. I was so happy, it was the first time Alex kicked.”

“Does he know?” I put my fork down looking at him while we spoke.

“I told him it was a boy yesterday and his name.” I ate a piece of a pancake when I was done speaking about it. “Holy shit. These are delicious.” I looked at Jonny and noticed he wasn’t eating. “Eat.” He didn’t take care of himself well especially when he was worried.

“I already did.” I rolled my eyes knowing he didn’t.

“Jonny, eat.” He ignored me pushing his plate away.

“Aren’t you worried?” I took a deep breath.

“Fuck yeah, I am. What was I supposed to do? Fight him? His men would shoot me. He’d shoot you. Kill my friends. That’s not something I wanted. I’ll do my best with what I can here. Not much I can do if I wanna keep you safe. I don’t understand why he wants this kid so badly.” He held my hand.

“I think he may actually love ya. Who wouldn’t?” I just laughed.

“Good joke. Not funny. There is no way he could love anyone, especially me. He would never want to show weakness. It’s probably to prove no one can get far without him finding you if he wants to.” Jonny just shook my head.

“Nah. He cares at least a little. Just try to help him. Maybe you can.” Jonny got up and kissed the top of my head.

“Gotta go get ready for the club tonight.” I was confused. Jonny wanted me with Jay? And why was he not in the hospital? He was just shot.

“How’d you get out of the hospital? Why are you going out so soon?” He faced me.

“Nothing bad. Didn’t die. Gotta work. I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry about me.” I just shook my head.

“Just want you to be careful.” I took another bite.

“I will. Tell the maid when you’re done to take you to the baby room. You’re supposed to choose the stuff for it.”

“Alrighty. See you tonight?” I was hopeful of seeing Jonny more often.

“Maybe, don’t wait up. Get some rest.” I nodded.

I was finished with breakfast and started heading to the kitchen bringing my dishes back but a maid stopped me.

“I can take those for you.” I handed her the plates. She placed them in the sink.

“I’m (Y/N). What’s your name?”

“Edith, Miss (Y/N). We really aren’t allowed to socialize so please excuse me.” She started washing the plates.

Jay was harsh to them. I asked her to take me to the baby room and she did. She left immediately saying she had tasks she had to complete.

‘I really hope he hasn’t hurt them. Though, I’m sure him just being him is enough to be afraid.’ I opened the door and gasped. The room was huge. I don’t know what I was expecting considering this whole place and Jay’s room. There were shopping magazines on the floor and I assumed that was what I was supposed to choose from. I was calmly circling things as I looked through them. Designing the baby’s room at home was nice and doing it here gave me another time to enjoy it. I kept looking through it until I heard Jay yell. What the fuck was going on?

“WHERE IS SHE?” I sighed. He really thought I left. I got up but doing it while being pregnant was hard and took longer. “WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?” I was at the door when I heard a gunshot and jumped. I quickly ran out to the hallway.

“JAY STOP.” He came out of his room aiming his gun at me. He was pissed.


	15. I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is possessive of his property.

“It’s me. I’m right here.” He came to me. Grabbing my elbow, he pulled me into the baby’s room and closed the door.

“Where the fuck were you?” I just rolled my eyes. He was overreacting, nothing new.

“Jay, I’m still here. I was told to come here when I was done with breakfast.” I pulled away from his grip and rubbed it since it was slightly sore now.

“You’re mine.” He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes not wanting to show him fear. He fed off of it. “Open your eyes.” I tried slapping his arm away and pushing him but he wouldn’t let go.

“No. Just leave me alone.” His grip got tighter to the point where it hurt. I kept grabbing at his hand to try and pry it off but his grip was too strong. 

“Now.” He hissed as he was hurting me for no reason.

“Jay, please stop. It hurts.” I looked him in his eyes as a tear slipped out my eye and that’s when he let go. I stepped back from him and rubbed my face. I really hoped it wouldn’t bruise.

“Let me see.” He came towards me trying to look at my face but I flinched when he lifted his hand. I was afraid he would make it worse. 

“Just leave me alone. You’ve done enough.” I walked toward his room trying to go to the bathroom to see what he had done.

I was looking in the mirror when he opened the door. I could see his hand marked on my face, they left a red outline behind. I gently touched it to see if it would hurt. I hissed from the sting. He left the room. I didn’t understand what he wanted and why he would just come and leave but I wasn’t going to ask him to stay. I looked for pain relief medication. I read the label on the bottle which said it wasn’t okay to take during pregnancy. “Fuck!” I threw the bottle which broke spilling the pills on the floor. I sank to my knees and started crying. Why did Jay want me or the baby? Why couldn’t he leave me alone? This wasn’t healthy for anyone. He can’t control himself when he’s angry and he’s way too possessive. I’m just a fucking toy to him.

I heard the bedroom door open which meant he returned. I wiped my eyes as best as I could but it was too late. “I know I hurt you but I brought you some ice.” I grabbed the ice from him and looked away. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

My body shook as sobs I was holding back came out. “It doesn’t change the fact that you did. I can’t do this, Jay. You can’t control yourself and what if you go too far one day and hurt Alex?” He sat down next to me and I moved away.

“Doll, I’m sorry.” He tried to hold my hand but I pulled it back.

“You’re sorry? Sorry doesn’t fix the fact that I have a bruise on my neck from you. It won’t fix the fact that I’ll have another in a few hours. It won’t fix the fact that I’m here. The only thing you are is a man who destroys anything and everything that cares about him because you’re selfish.” I threw the ice at him. “Go to hell, Jay.”

He tsked at me like this was some fucking sick game of his. “You know better than to talk to me like that.”

I scoffed. “You don’t get to decide how I talk to you. What are you gonna do? Shoot me? If you could you would have already. There’s something wrong with your mind not allowing you to and you keep getting angrier because you don’t understand it but if you just tried it would be a lot fucking easier for everyone. Especially you. If you just admitted to yourself that you may actually care then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to control yourself. You’re too busy being afraid that you hurt everyone else.” He came towards me and held my waist keeping me to him. I tried to push him away but it was useless. “Let me go.”

He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. “I don’t mean to hurt you. You just get me worked up when you don’t listen.” 

I looked at him. I was scared but I had to try to help him. I was going to be stuck here for a while until I had a chance to escape again. “I’m not a pet, Jay. You don’t get to control me. I’m having a baby and you keep hurting me. Every time you hurt me it harms the baby. Every time my emotions get messed up it hurts him too. You gotta be softer with me. You’re gonna have to be softer with the baby.” He got closer to my face and we were almost kissing but I couldn’t fall for him.

“Teach me. I don’t want you hurt. You’re afraid of me.” I just nodded.

“Okay. You gotta meet me halfway.” I slowly put my arms behind his neck. 

He kissed me roughly. I kissed him back. If Jay was gonna try maybe this could work. When we pulled away he rested his head against mine. “Oh, you’re so good to me.” I smiled as he moved to hold my cheeks softly.

“You gotta be good to me in return. You hurt the baby and I’ll hurt you way worse. I’ll punish you with pleasure. Got it?”

“Pleasure me with pain, baby.” He had a dark smirk which caused my cheeks to flare.

“Don’t you got work to do?” He went to his closet pulling out some clothes. A black button-up shirt which he wasn’t going to button and some black pants to match.

“Got meetings at the club while the heist happens tonight. I’ll see you later, doll.” He came back and kissed me harder than before. I heard his little purr as he pulled away which just made me bite my lip so I could stop a smile.

“Jay, before you go I was wondering if Jonny could stay here for tonight or even just not go on the heist? He just came out of the hospital and I get he’s the best man you got, but he’s my brother and I don’t want him hurting himself more than he already has.” Maybe Jay would continue to play nice. One could hope, right?

“Why not? If it’s what my queen wants.” I smiled at him.

“Thank you, Jay.” I smiled at him.

“Stay good, baby.” He left the room with a wink. I took a deep breath. Maybe Jay could change. Maybe he would just play nice with me and the baby. All I cared about was him not hurting us or Jonny. This was one way to get it done. I went back to Alex’s room finishing what I was doing before with a smile on my face.


	16. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe teaching Jay how to care isn’t such a bad idea.

A few hours later, I was done designing Alex’s room and eventually fell asleep from boredom. When I woke up I noticed it was night time and got up since I decided to go show Jay what I wanted. I knocked on Jay’s bedroom door checking if he was in there. He wasn’t but I never knew where he did business since I always slept over and snuck out early in the morning. My cheeks flushed a bright pink as I remembered the very activities which happened here. I shook my head realizing how much I enjoyed it and craved it again. I couldn’t think that way. I just have to stay on Jay’s good side until I have a chance to escape. I walked around the house until I saw a henchman and ran up to him.

“Excuse me, do you know where Jay is?” He looked at me and stood straighter than before. Jay was really strict with them. “You can relax, ya know? I’m not gonna hurt you.

He nodded and smiled at me which I returned. I felt bad for all of Jay’s men. Though, they made decisions that got them here. “Hello, miss. Boss is at the club. He’s waiting for the heist to go down and having a meeting.” I thought about what to do now.

“Is Frost with him?” Maybe Jay forgot about what I asked and sent Jonny on the heist.

“Yes, Frost is at the club.” I smiled. Jay listened.

“Do you think I can use your phone to call Frost?” The henchmen pulled out his phone dialed Jonny’s number and handed it to me. “Thank you. I’ll be back.” I gave him a quick smile to represent my gratitude and walked away a bit so he wouldn’t hear me.

“Adams? What is it?” Jonny answered the phone.

“It’s me, Jonny. I was wondering when Jay would be home. I finished deciding what I want for the room.” I could hear Jonny move.

“Who is it?” Jay asked but he wasn’t speaking into the phone he was just loud enough to hear him.

“(Y/N),” Frost said. I could hear Jay grab the phone.

“Dollface, I’m in the middle of business.” I sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know I finished the baby’s room. I’ll have a henchman give it to you since it’s getting-” I paused hearing someone else speak.

“Mister J, do you want another dance?” I froze. He was with another woman. I sighed. It wasn’t like we made anything official.

“You’re busy. I shouldn’t have called. Sorry.” I went to hang up but heard him speak.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Jay responded. How could it be anything else?

“Honestly, it’s my fault. I gotta go.” I was calm. He was known to mess with the women from his club. Shouldn’t have expected anything different. 

“No, darling. It isn’t that.” I could hear him growl lowly. He was getting angry. I just rolled my eyes. What else could it be?

“Jay, it’s okay. I’ll give it to the henchman. Goodbye.” I hung up the phone as I gave it back to the henchman and thanked him for letting me use it. I started walking back to Jay’s room. I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. I got the magazines and brought them to the same henchman.

“Miss, he actually called back wanting to speak to you.” I just shook my head.

“I’m not feeling well. Let him know I’m going to bed.” I stopped by the kitchen to get a quick snack since I slept through lunch and dinner. I felt Alex kick which made me smile. He’s active in the night... like his father. “Just no being like him,” I spoke looking down at Alex. I drank a glass of water and headed upstairs. I eventually fell asleep after my shower. Feeling Alex kick was strangely relaxing and somehow helped lull me to sleep.

Hearing the door slam woke me up. Jay had come home. Maybe the deal hadn’t gone as he’d hoped. “Jay, what happened?” I spoke as he entered the room, my voice hoarse from being asleep.

“Why didn’t you let me explain? She was just some whore.” I creased my eyebrows. Was he angry at me?

“Jay, I don’t care honestly. I don’t think we’d work out together. You have women throwing themselves at you and you don’t know how to say no. You go there almost every night so how am I supposed to trust nothing will happen? How am I supposed to trust you?” I crossed my arms on my chest as I looked at him. 

His face changed from understanding right back to anger and I realized I messed up. “She was dancing for the man I was doing business with. I told him the dance was on the house so when she asked me if I wanted another dance she was wondering if she should keep going with him.” I stared at him.

“Really?” He just nodded. “Oh.” I scratched my arm absentmindedly.

“Do you really think so low of me that I would sleep with any slut from my club?” I looked at him sadly.

“Well, why wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t any man want to sleep with any girl they could have?” He made a weird noise while stretching his neck.

“Did earlier mean nothing to you?” Was I hurting his nonexistent feelings?

“Jay, I care about you and all. It meant nothing to me, but what did it mean to you? Can you honestly tell me you care for me?” He punched the wall which caused me to jump. “Jay, please. Look at me.” I walked to him and held his face so he would look at me.

“I care.” He mumbled and I just nodded.

“I know. I just need you to stay calm.” He placed his head near my neck.

“Don’t leave me.” He wasn’t sad or scared. It was quite threatening but I understood he couldn’t show how he cared correctly. I just had to show him.

He pulled away and took off his jacket. I sighed when I saw blood on his shirt. “Sit on the bed.” Maybe he was hurt and didn’t even realize it.

I got the first aid kit from the bathroom and went back to Jay. “What were you doing?”

“It’s not my blood.” He looked at me waiting for a reaction but I just shook my head. I wiped the blood away. He was right on it not being his.

“Shit, Jay. You wanna explain?” I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and turned to get him another one as he took it off.

“The guy tried to scam me so I sent a message to his partners.” I shook my head.

“You can’t come home like this. I think we should talk about us.” There had to be rules set. He couldn’t come home covered in blood. What if he was angry one day? Or the baby saw blood on him and freaked out? No doubt this would end in a fight. I sighed thinking about how not to make him angry.


	17. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting rules with Jay can be scary unless it isn’t.

“What about us do you want to talk about?” I looked towards him as I passed him his shirt. Looking at his chest reminded me of the way I ended up here. I was frozen and completely forgot about what we were talking about. I was kicked from my thoughts when Jay reached out to me. He grabbed his shirt tossing it aside. He placed his hands softly on my hips and brought me closer to him as he sat on the bed. “Did you miss this baby? Is that why you’re staring at daddy?” I shook my head while clearing my throat.

“I’m serious, Jay.” He winked giving me a smirk.

“I was too, darlin’.” I sighed. He would never be serious or maybe he just couldn’t.

“Never mind. It was a bad idea.” I pushed his grip away and went to the other side of the bed. I turned the light off and laid down facing away from him. He could never take anything seriously and I was stupid to think so. It had been proven so many times. Why had I ever fallen for him? Besides his amazing body, I couldn’t understand. Maybe it was his charm? I scoffed. What charm? Maybe it was him. Just him. His personality, the way he just didn’t give a damn about anything. Maybe I was just drunk at the time. Maybe I always wanted him to care for me. I kept overthinking about Jay when I felt Alex kick. I sat up. It was uncomfortable this time. I turned the light on again and decided to go make a real dinner. A snack wasn’t gonna cut it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I stopped as I had my hand on the doorknob.

“I’m hungry and the baby is kicking. I can’t fall asleep so I might as well go cook,” When the bed creaked, I looked back to see Jay coming towards me. I opened the door and walked as he followed me. When we arrived at the kitchen Edith was cleaning.

“She’s hungry, where’s the chef?” Jay stood behind me as Edith jumped when he spoke.

“It’s okay, Jay.” I smiled at Edith. “You can go home. Thank you.” Edith looked behind me and shook her head after.

“Miss (Y/N), I can get the chef.” I notice her look at Jay before she left.

“Really? She’s tired, Jay. Let them go home. I can cook.” He exhaled deeply and I just started walking to the fridge to decide what I was going to cook. Edith came back with the chef.

“Miss (Y/N), what can I cook for you?” I smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand. He looked surprised but smiled. Jay mumbled something but it was probably about another man touching me.

“What’s your name?” I went back to looking at the fridge and took out some pizza dough, sauce, and cheese. Homemade pizza is the best.

“My name is Ryan. Would you like me to make you a pizza?” I just shook my head.

“I would like for you and Edith to go home. You’re all set for tonight. Right, Jay?” Jay just looked at Ryan.

“Miss, I am fine.” Ryan went to grab what I put out which caused me to slap his hand away.

“Jay, tell them they can go home.” Jay stood up and came behind me.

“You all can leave for the night. Go.” I rolled my eyes at Jay. He could never sound nice. Ryan nodded his head as Edith walked ahead of him. I turned back to Jay, anger evident in my expression.

“Why do you have to be so mean to them? They aren’t threatening you. They aren’t your business partners. You know we don’t even need them.” I looked at him to see him just staring at the door. “And you aren’t listening.”

He turned to look at me again. “What?”

“Exactly. Did you eat?” Jay didn’t take care of himself. The only thing I ever saw him put into his body was alcohol sadly. “Cheese pizza okay?”

“We’re just here for you.” I rolled my eyes. I started making pizza.

Once the pizza was in the oven I waited leaning against the counter. to hear the oven beep which signified the pizza was done. Alex once again was kicking, which made me flinch a bit from the sudden thrust. Caressing my belly to calm Alex, I started talking to him despite him not being able to understand. I didn’t notice Jay walking over to me until he placed his hand next to the one I had on my belly. I looked up to see him looking down at my belly as if he was trying to find something. “He’s kicking right here, I think.” I moved his hand to where Alex was kicking before.

When Alex kicked Jay’s hand, my eyes teared up. This was their first interaction together, aside from Jay resting his hands on my belly when I was asleep. Alex actually responded. “Was that him?” I nodded looking up at him while I wiped tears from my eyes. I wanted Jay to be a good father. This was his first step.

“It was, Jay. It was.” Jay looked at me smiling. There was another kick and Jay looked back down. “He must really like you.” Jay placed his hand on my face softly pulling me in for a kiss. It was softer than usual but way more enjoyable. When Jay usually kissed me it was for what I thought was meaningless sex, or rough to show he was possessive which made them feel angry or unmeaningful. This kiss was different. He was showing me happiness, he was showing me he cared. He was showing me his love. As he pulled away, Alex kicked multiple times which caused me to laugh. Jay rested his forehead against mine as I looked up into his eyes. We leaned in once again but pulled away when the oven beeped.

“Why does everybody gotta ruin my fun?” Jay spoke almost as if he was pouting but his voice definitely had a hint of anger.

“Get two plates please.”

“You got me whipped over here, darlin.” I shook my head.

“You call that whipped when you ain’t seen nothing yet?” I winked at him. He followed me out to the dining room with the plates and drinks as I carried the pizza.

“I like where this is going.” He slapped my ass as he placed the plates on the table.

I giggled as I cut the pizza. I sat and placed one slice on my plate and kept one in my hand as I bit it. “You gonna eat or what?”

“Ya made that for you.”

“Jay, I’m not eating this whole pizza myself. You barely take care of yourself so let me help you. Eat now, Jay.” I placed a slice on his plate and pushed it to him. I gave him a pouting look. “For me.”

“You pain in the ass.” I just shook my head laughing a bit to myself.

“But ya love it.”

“What did you wanna talk about earlier? And don’t say anything.”

I thought about it for a second, chewing on the bite of pizza. “I just thought we should set some rules. I don’t want Alex scared of you.” He just hummed as if to encourage me to keep speaking. “I don’t want you coming home drunk from the club, and if you do I should have my own room or you can sleep on the couch.”

“Why wouldn’t you wanna sleep with me? I’m more fun when I’m drunk.” I rolled my eyes.

“You’re angrier when you’re drunk, Jay.”

“That’s what makes me fun.”

“I really just need you to better at home, Jay. You can’t come home angry, drunk, or with blood on your shirt. No guns around Alex and no teaching him how to use one.” I kept my attention down on my plate. He was going to lash out.

“Okay.” My head shot up looking at him. “I’ll try my best to.”

“You aren’t mad?” He shook his head.

“I gotta be better for you both. I ain’t losing either of you again.” So this was him being possessive and not changing.

“Thank you.” I finished eating and started cleaning up. I was washing dishes as Jay brought his over. I took the plate as he stood behind me and placed his hands on my belly. “He’s calm right now.”

“Let’s wake him up.” I turned off the faucets as I was done and placed them on the rack next to the sink then turned to face Jay.

“What do yo-” Jay kissed me again. His hands were on my waist holding me to him. I pulled away from him and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m stuffed.” He kissed my lips one more time and lifted me up.

“Jay, you gotta be careful.” He looked down at me.

“I got you. What you don’t trust me?” I shook my head.

“I’m still with ya, aren’t I?” He nodded.

“That you are. You’re mine.” He placed me gently on the bed and laid next to me. He came closer to me and rested his hand on my belly.

“You’re both mine.”


	18. His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks away from when the baby is due, have you helped Jay change?

Jay had changed for the most part. At least at home. If he was angry or drunk, Jonny would call me to let me know. Jay slept in another room. Most nights when he did he’d wake up in the middle of the night he’d come to lay next to me once he was better. I’d smile knowing that he listened. It was as comforting to know he was trying to be a good father. I didn’t know much about him since he never opened up about his past. I knew whoever they are, they probably weren’t good. Or maybe they were and he just didn’t want to talk about them. He was different from when he was younger.

If I woke up when he came in, he’d ask about the baby until we both fell asleep again. He never brought violence in the house and had a heist gone wrong he’d move to another property to scream or kill whoever he felt necessary. The killing wasn’t as often now. I told him how’d he expect to grow his kingdom if he kept killing his army off. It was a stroke to his ego which worked. It convinced him to punish his men in other ways, but they weren’t dead. When he killed someone at the club which was still most nights because of whatever reason he deemed was an excuse, he’d call to let me know. I’d have someone make him dinner while he went up to get cleaned. Eating meals together happened a couple of times a week which was good. Jay was still that angry boss but he was better to the people that mattered. It was better to have him this way. I wasn’t as stressed. The doctors told me everything looked good. As much as Jay changed, he never came with me. He didn’t want anyone to look at me wrong so he’d send me with Jonny. Mostly because he knew I wouldn’t want him to kill anyone, and because Jonny was the only other person he trusted with me. Their relationship was different. Jonny had always been the one man Jay could tolerate. Now they talk a lot. Mostly about business, but it was more than commands. 

There were two weeks left until the baby was here. Jay had refused to let me out of his sight. If he had to leave me for his business because something happened he would immediately send Jonny my way. It didn’t happen often because when he had to, he’d lash out as his men. His men would always try to deal with it before having to call him in but sometimes he absolutely had to be there. None of them wanted to be tortured, but who would?

“You didn’t have to come with me you know?” I spoke to Jay as I was looking at clothes for Alex. The people working looked at me giving me sad stares from the corner they were forced in but I just smiled. Jay ignored them and I honestly didn’t care. Jay was better to me, and that was all that mattered.

“I’m not leaving you alone when the baby should be coming soon.” A smile grew on my face as I turned towards him.

“Alex isn’t due for another two weeks. Though, it’s nice to have you around.” Jay was walking around the store throwing things he didn’t like on the floor. “Do you have to?” Jay looked up at me smiling.

“I got bored.” I rolled my eyes.

“You didn’t have to come. Just go, I’ll have Jonny pick me up when I’m done.” Jay waved his finger in my face.

“No can do, dollface.” He caressed my cheek, which I leaned in to. I loved when he did it. It happened more often now.

“Then can you stop. You’re already scaring them enough with the guns in their faces.” Jay’s men had the workers sat in a corner while holding guns. He didn’t want them calling the cops. I felt bad but I didn’t want Jay back in Arkham either.

“I thought this was fun.” I shook my head and giggled. He was serious.

“We should hurry up and choose.” I held up an outfit to him. “Do you like this one?” It was a shirt that said ‘Ain’t no mama like the one I got’ with gray baby joggers.

Jay held up one that said ‘The prince has arrived’ in gold font with a crown. “This one’s better.” I smiled.

“It’s fitting.” I put it in the basket. I found another outfit that would either cause Jay to laugh or just get him angry. “This one?” It said ‘I’m batty for mommy’ with the batman logo. I gave Jay innocent eyes as I tried to keep a straight face.

“You better be kidding?” I placed it back as he came closer to me.

“Relax, Jay. I was.”

“Not very funny,” Jay mumbled as he pushed the display of the outfit on the ground.

“Funnier than your jokes.” I went over and kissed his cheek. “I was just playing, Jay. Don’t be mad.” He faced me and held me to him.

“I can’t stay mad at ya, darlin’” I stared at him until he came clean. “Just a little annoyed.”

I kissed him on his lips. “Still annoyed?”

“Why don’t you give me some more suga and find out?” We kissed again as I smiled into the kiss.

“All better?” He nodded which allowed me to pull away and place the clothes in a bag. “Pay them, please?” Jay snapped his fingers as one of his men placed a stack of cash on the counter. “Thank you and sorry about the damage.” I walked out of the shop as Jay followed behind. He grabbed the bags and placed them in the trunk as I got ready for him to speed off.

Once we arrived at the house, I went to Alex’s room to see how Jonny did. He was painting the room since the furniture and decorations were here. “Jonny, how is it?” He was coming out of the room as I was near the door.

“All set. Paint just needs to dry. You finish shopping?” I nodded.

“Thank you for doing this, not that you had much of a choice.” He just messed with my hair.

“When it comes to you, you know your big brother would do anything.” Jay cleared his throat which let me know he was behind me.

“Got something to say?” I turned my head towards him, looking at him as best as I could.

“I got a surprise for ya. Is it ready, Frost?” Jay always called him Frost. It was something to show everyone that Jay was still in control. Old habits die hard. Plus, Jay didn’t like to admit Jonny and him were closer. It would boost my ego too much.

I looked at Frost as he nodded then lead us to another room. I looked at Jay who was walking next to me, one arm holding me to him. “What is it?”

“If I told ya it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?” I giggled.

“I guess not. Can I go in?” Frost and Jay looked at each other.

“Go on, darlin’.” I looked at him suspiciously.

“Is it gonna kill me?” Jay got serious which caused me to laugh.

“Jay, I’m just messing with you.” I opened the door slowly but it was dark in the room so I couldn’t see much. “Is this supposed to be a representation of your heart?” I joked as I tried to find the light switch on the wall.

“Making jokes is my gig.” Jay turned the light on and I looked around the room.

“A playroom for Alex?” I looked at Jay shocked then to Frost.

“You did this?” Frost stepped into the room more.

“His idea and money. I just set it up.” The walls matched the one in Alex’s room. Blue and white stripes going in different directions. There was a television hung up on the wall, blue curtains hanging in front of the two windows and toys all around. It wasn’t a mess. There were containers and cubbies for them that went against the walls. A huge teddy bear was sitting on the rocking chair which was in the corner. It was white which complimented the color scheme.

“You designed this?” I looked at Jay as a smile graced my face.

“Didn’t want the baby playing with my toys, so now he’s got his own room and own toys too.” I went towards Jay and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as I kissed him. This was sweet of him to do. I didn’t even think about having a playroom for Alex. When he got older he could change it to what he wanted. I could see a mini Jay running around here, growing up. It made my heart flutter.

“Your toys are guns and knives. He is definitely not playing with those.” I kissed him again. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my queen.” I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead. I pulled away from him and sat on the chair after pulling the big bear off.

I sighed happily. “This is so soft.” I felt Alex move as I relaxed and closed my eyes. “Me and Alex are hungry.” I stood up and walked to the door. “Well, come on guys. Let’s eat.”

“I’m all set,” Jonny spoke.

“No, you’re not. Now, let’s go.” I walked out as I heard two pairs of feet follow me. I smirked accomplished. Jonny didn’t eat right so I took it upon myself to make sure he did, now that I lived here. And with Jay, he had been all over me since I was in my last two weeks. He was afraid I’d have the baby without him. It was funny at first. He would be in another room and I would scream and he’d run in asking me if the baby was coming. It was cute, to be honest. Until he got annoyed and followed me everywhere. I suppose it’s also that he’s feeling scared. He doesn’t want someone from his business coming at us, especially now. It would be okay. I had him and Jonny by my side and that’s all that mattered. It helped that they could kick-ass, in their case kill it too. I cared about my two men and my little boy more than anything, and if someone threatened that they’d be taken care of in a really fucked way. I am Jay’s queen, no one wants to mess with that.


	19. Questions Need Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is almost late.

“How long!?” I was trying my best to breathe better. I was in too much pain at this point.

“We’re here.” I relaxed a bit but another contraction came and I screamed.

“This wasn’t worth it. It hurts too fucking much.” Jonny opened my door and carried me inside the hospital.

“She’s in labor.” A nurse came rushing towards us with a wheelchair and Jonny placed me on it.

“Are you the father?” I rolled my eyes.

“He’s my brother. I want him with me.” I squeezed the armrest as another contraction came. Why did I fuck Jay? This pain isn’t worth it.

“Follow us, sir.” They rushed us into the maternity ward and gave me my own room. “We need you to fill out this paperwork.” I nodded as I laid on the bed. The contractions weren’t so close together and I could handle doing this.

“Can you contact Jay or is his fucking meeting still going on?” Jay better come otherwise I’m having this baby without him.

“I’m trying my best but they all have their phones off. Don’t worry he’ll be here.” Jonny was trying to keep me calm which I appreciated but at the same time, it annoyed me. I concentrated on the papers to fill them out. I gave them to Jonny once I was done.

Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of Jay. I sighed. He wasn’t going to show up on time and I really didn’t want to do this alone. “Jonny, pass me my phone?” He looked in my sweater for it and gave it to me.

“What’re you trying to do?”

“Calling Jay. I’m gonna leave him voicemails until he fucking picks up.” I dialed Jay’s number. Eventually, there was no answer which allowed me to leave him a very threatening voicemail. I tried again and he answered this time.

“Darlin’, what is it? Why are you and Frost calling me?” I rolled my eyes.

“Oh jeez, Jay. I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with me being pregnant and my water breaking. I’m in fucking pain and you’re over there being an idiot.” If I wasn’t in labor, Jay probably would have said something back but he didn’t.

“I’ll be there soon, doll.” I heard his car door close as he drove towards the hospital.

“Jay, it hurts so much. I’m never having sex again.” He laughed.

“We had so much fun, hun. You really never want to have that again.” I sighed thinking about it.

“Okay, maybe you’re right. This is so painful, though. It isn’t worth it.” I could hear Jay’s car outside the hospital.

“You don’t think our prince is worth it?” I squeezed my pillow as it felt like someone was stabbing me but it was just the pain of life.

“He is. The sex isn’t.” I heard people scream and my only guess was that he was here.

“You really think that?” Jay was at the door. I hung up the phone and reached out to him.

“Why wouldn’t you answer your goddamn phone? I’ve been here for over two hours.” Jay laid on the bed and I rested my head on his chest as he caressed my cheek. It was comforting.

“I turned it off for the meeting.” I rolled my eyes.

“Next time just kill him would ya?” Jay smirked.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice.” He rubbed his hand on my belly. “Is the baby close?”

“I don’t know. We gotta wait for the doctor to come to check.” I squeezed Jay’s jacket as another contraction happened.

“Is it a woman?” I rolled my eyes.

“Jonny told them that if a man laid their hands on my body they’d be killed.” Jay looked to Jonny and nodded in gratitude. “Jay, it’s gonna hurt so much. I don’t think I can do this.”

“It’ll be worth it when Alex is here.” He whispered in my ear. He rubbed my back which was beginning to lull me to bed when another contraction came. When that one was over it was about a minute later when the next one came and I knew it was time.

“Get the doctor.” I looked at Jay. “I-I think it’s time.” Jonny got up and called for the doctor. She came and looked scared after she saw Jay. “He isn’t going to hurt you.” Jay got off the bed as they checked to make sure I was dilated. The doctor smiled at me.

“You’re ready. We’re going to move you into another room and bring you to another one once we’re done.”

I squeezed the bed sheet as another contraction happened. “Can he come with me?”

“If it’s what you want.” Three other nurses came in. I looked at Jonny. “I’ll see you soon.” I smiled at him as two nurses pushed my bed and the rest followed behind. They brought us to another room which was a more sanitary room since babies couldn’t be exposed to germs so soon in their lives as their immune system isn’t fully developed.

Jay stood by my side as the doctor gave directions to the nurses then me. “When you feel a contraction, push. You need to push as hard as you can. The harder you push the quicker this gets over with and you’ll have your beautiful baby boy in your arms.” So I did exactly what she said. When the first contraction came, I squeezed Jay’s hand. He gave me his left hand because “My right hand is my gun hand, I can’t risk you hurting it.” A couple more contractions and pushes later, I heard a cry in the room. The pain and pressure I was feeling were gone. All I could think to do was smile. My baby boy was finally born. The nurses cleaned the baby and put the hospital ID tag on him. Jay was on top of them as they did so. He kept threatening them which was more out of being protective about the baby than trying to hurt them. After they told him he needed to leave them alone, I called Jay to me.

“Jay, let them do their job.” Jay looked at me but there was something different in his eyes. Admiration, protectiveness, possessiveness which had always been there but now there was love. Not that Jay would ever admit that. Jay kissed my forehead and I smiled.

“(Y/N), we are moving you to a different room now and your baby will be right behind you. It’s for the mothers that have already given birth. Your brother is already there. Congratulations on your baby boy.”

They moved me to the other room. Once we entered, Jonny stood by my bedside smiling. “That’s the baby?” Jonny pointed out where the nurse had the baby. She lifted him up and stamped his feet on a certificate. Then gave him a shot which made Alex cry louder. They passed me the baby and Jay came closer.

“Miss, do you know what his name is?” I nodded smiling.

“Yes, I do.” I looked down at Alex as he wrapped his hand around my index finger. I tear of joy ran down my face as I spoke to the nurse. “Alexander Jonny Frost.”

“Beautiful name.” They slipped the card into where the baby slept. Another nurse went over basics about feeding the baby and asked me how I wanted to feed him. After a half an hour the nurses were all gone and it was just us four in the room.

“You still think it wasn’t worth it?” Jonny asked in a joking manner.

I shook my head. “He’s more than worth it.” I looked at Jay who was leaning against the wall. He was staring at the baby and then looked into my eyes. “Jay? What’s wrong?”

“Thinking.” He gave me a simple reply so he was thinking but he was angry about it.

“You can hold him you know. The baby doesn’t bite.” Jay looked at the baby again. He came towards me and stared at the baby’s face.

“He has dark brown hair and my blue eyes.” I froze. Shit. I realized I never told Jay it was actually his. At this point, I thought Jay would just assume I was lying but if I never told him otherwise what was he supposed to believe. I just sighed. The baby was his and there had been nobody else. How could I have forgotten to explain it to him?

Jonny reached out for the baby and I gently handed him to Jonny. The baby cooed as he moved a bit but calmed down. I looked to Jonny and it was like we were having a conversation with just our eyes. He was going to protect the baby if Jay lashed out. That was all that mattered.

“He has my nose, (Y/N)” I took a deep breath. He had always used a pet name for me unless he was angry.

“Jay, let me explain.” I sat up and moved so Jay could sit next to me.

“He looks like me more than you. You’re going to explain.” I patted the spot on the bed.

“Just stay calm, Jay. Sit, come on.” Jay sat slowly as if he was hesitating to even come near me. I understood why. Trust was a big thing with Jay. We had built it up these past few months, not that he ever thought I lied. It was a two-way street. He wanted me to trust him. That’s what we worked on. I do now. I just ruined our trust. It was just one lie of course. I did it when I thought all Jay was going to do was hurt us. But he didn’t and I never thought of telling him the truth because I never thought anyone else to be the baby’s father. It was always Jay and no one else would replace that. “Jay,” My eyes were on my lap the whole time. I didn’t want to look at the disappointment or betrayal in his eyes. “please under-”

“No, no, no, no, no. Doll, not now. You don’t get to talk. Just answer me. A simple yes or no. Don’t lie to me again.” I started crying. Jay was mad at me and I understood why but he needed to understand why I had to.

“Please, Jay.” He placed his finger on my lips to keep me quiet.

“One chance. One word. That’s all.” I sighed. “Now, (Y/N),” Again, there was no pet name which only served to hurt me more. “Is he mine?” My eyes shot up to meet his. I couldn’t lie anymore. There was no point. He knew. Either way, he’d be angry. I took a deep breath ready for whatever was to come.


	20. Is it mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding is key.

“Jay, it was at the time where I didn’t think I could trust you. I thought maybe you would stop chasing me if it wasn’t yours.” Tears kept running down my cheeks. Jay and I had made progress but what all of that was ruined by this? Would he hurt me again?

“That’s not what I asked, (Y/N).” I hugged my own body to try and comfort myself, but all I wanted was for Jay to understand and comfort me. “Answer me!” He screamed causing me to jump. He must hate me now. I couldn’t let him know I was afraid so I screamed back. I had a baby to protect and I’d be damned if he acted like this the first day Alex was born.

“Yes, he’s yours! He’s yours okay! He was always yours. I never thought about sleeping with anyone else.” Whimpers came out of my mouth as tears streamed faster down my cheeks.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? Did you think I’d be angry? Or were you just planning on leaving and then maybe I’d never find you again? Were you going to leave?” I cried harder, squeezing my eyes shut. Jay had stood up and begun pacing around the room. The baby, thankfully, was still calm in Jonny’s arms.

“Jay, I already told you why. I thought you would leave me alone. If it wasn’t yours, why would you want it? Why would you want to take care of us? I thought it’d be better to not be with you or for him not to have you. I thought all you had to offer was pain because that was all you showed me or anyone for that matter. Was I supposed to believe I was special? All we did was fuck, Jay. But that was all before you changed. I’m sorry, Jay. After that, I forgot that I never told you the truth until now. I stopped telling you that Alex wasn’t yours after the car ride and it never came up again.”

“You just forgot to tell me he was actually mine?” Being pissed meant he couldn’t think straight. He was asking stupid questions at this point.

“Fuck, Jay. I get it. You hate me because I lied. Because I lied about one thing. Now you think you can never trust me again because you fucking hate liars. You need to understand I did because before all of this, before living with you, before you changed, I thought that was the best way to help my child. I had money so I could take care of him on my own. I thought being with you would just put him in danger. I didn’t want your business partners to harm him because your business is the most important thing to you.”

He sat back on the bed. He didn’t look at me. I could tell by his face that he was thinking about what I said. “You think I wouldn’t protect you or him enough? Do you think I’d put you in danger? My business isn’t what is most important to me when I have you and Alex. You should know that by now.”

I shook my head. “No, Jay. I thought. I thought you wouldn’t be enough. I thought you’d hurt me if you found out. I thought there would be more bad than good. I couldn’t risk that since I am his mother. He has always been dependent on me since day one. I know you care about us and that we’re really important to you. I should have said was.”

“You think I would hurt you?” He looked at me this time. He was looking into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth.

“I was afraid you would. Then when Jonny got shot, I was afraid of what you’d do. So I told him that I had a one night stand. Then you hurt me and you proved that you would.” I looked at Jonny and he just nodded. I couldn’t hurt Jay’s and Jonny’s trust. It meant so much to me and wouldn’t harm much.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” I reached over to him and held his hand.

“We’re passed that. I know we are. He’s ours, Jay. There was never anyone else just to let you know.” I leaned my head on his arm. “I’m sorry I lied.”

“You don’t have to be. You were just being his mom and you were afraid. Are you still?” He looked at me.

“No, not anymore.” After shaking my head, I gave him a smile. “I’m happy with you, Jay. I have you and that beautiful baby boy. I get to see Jonny more. What more can I ask for?”

We laid down. My head was on his chest, while his arm circled around my back. “He was always mine.”

I looked at him curiously. “He is” My fingers intertwined with his hands as the room got quiet. I decided to ask Jay a question that needed an answer but could also make him push me out again. I believed in Jay and everything we had worked on together over these months so I asked anyway. “Why would you want him if he wasn’t yours? Just curious.”

Jay was quiet for a minute. He was debating on telling me. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but then closed it again. “That’s alright. You don’t have to answer.” I kissed his chest.

“Harley and I tried to have a kid once. We couldn’t. I blamed myself. I was and still am the reason she’ll never be normal. Then I met you for the first time, you were the one I wanted anything and everything with. I couldn’t do anything until I got so bad with Harley and she left. Otherwise, she’d probably kill ya and I couldn’t have that. I hurt her but never blamed her. It was me.” He looked down at me and saw I teared up. “Don’t you go crying again.”

I smiled at him. “I won’t. Continue, please.”

“When we slept together, I didn’t want you closer because I didn’t want to hurt you as I did with Harls. I never wanted to ruin you as I did her. When you left, it tore me up inside. Worst than I was. I thought it was my fault. I tore up the city looking for you. I killed a lot of my men when they came back and told me they couldn’t find you. Then you came back and were pregnant. I was hoping it was mine, and when I was told it wasn’t it didn’t matter. It was yours. I didn’t want you leaving again so even if the baby wasn’t mine I’d raise it as such. I didn’t want to admit I cared for you, so I hurt ya and you left. It wasn’t okay. You made things better when you were with me. So I had to find you. When I did, I went straight to you. No one can take you away from me.” He squeezed his hand that was on my hip but not enough to cause pain. “You’re mine. That’s never changing.”

I sat up a bit and gently placed my lips on his. “I don’t want it to. I love you, Jay.”

He kissed my forehead and sat up better. He looked towards Jonny, while Jonny was looking at Alex. “Give me my boy.” I rolled my eyes. That was him asking nicely. Jonny gently placed Alex in Jay’s arms. Seeing Jay hold him for the first time was beautiful, honestly. Jay smiled, and although it was strange, I’d never seen Jay so invested in someone. I cried a little at the sight and Jay just laughed. “Why you crying?”

I shook my head. “I just love you both.” I kissed Alex’s head and laid back seeing Jay and Alex together. Alex had smiled a couple of times and stuck out his tongue while Jay made weird faces at him. I fell asleep seeing the best thing I could - my family.

Each and every day, Alex looked more like Jay. It bothered me. He had Jay’s hair, natural of course despite Jay constantly berating me to let him dye Alex’s hair when he got older. “Why don’t you look anything like me? I carry you for nine months and this is how you repay me?” Alex just made an almost laughing noise which made me smile. I held out my arms to him and he crawled towards me. “I love you still.” I kissed his head. He eventually pulled out of my arms and crawled to his toys.

Alex was nine months now. He was starting to try to talk more and stood up once in a while to try to walk. Though, he’d just go back to crawling before taking a step. Jay would spend at least a couple hours with us each day then go deal with business. He tried to be with us as often as he could but he also took care of business. Jonny was always with me since Jay still didn’t trust anyone else to protect us. It was nice. Jonny always brought something to give to Alex every day which eventually stacked up into a massive amount of toys that Alex played with once or twice and neglected them afterward. Jay was dealing with some business with Jonny downstairs which left me to take care of the baby. I loved every second of it, though.

Alex stood up and I reached out my arms to him. “Come to mama. You can do it.” He took one step and I gasped. That was his first step. He slowly took more which made me smile. “Come on, baby. Mama is right here.” Once he reached me I scooped him up in arms and laughed loudly. My baby took his first steps. I looked at Alex and kissed him repeatedly which made him giggle.

“Dada.” Alex started trying to talk.

“Mama,” I said back to try to encourage him to speak.

“Dada.”

“No, mama.”

“Dada.” I sighed but kissed his forehead.

“That’s alright. You’re still mama’s baby boy.” Jay came in looking at us.

“What’s going on?” I looked up at Jay with the biggest smile on my face.

“He took his first steps and tried calling for you. Watch.” I turned Alex towards his dad and pointed at Jay. “Dada.”

Alex tried to jump and smiled at Jay. “Dada”

“Hahaha, that’s my boy.” Jay came and picked Alex up. “I missed his first steps?”

Standing up, I placed a kiss on his cheek. “We got cameras, remember? We can always rewatch it.” Cameras were a safety precaution he added around the same time the room was finished. Jay wanted to have everything on camera so if he saw anything suspicious he could come straight over or send someone.

Jay looked at me. “Let’s go check it out.” As we went down to Jay’s office, Jonny was on his way towards us.

“Jonny! Alex spoke and took his first steps.” Jonny looked at Alex, and back towards me.

“I missed it?” I just chuckled while looking at Jonny’s face which if he did show emotions would be considered sad. It changed back to neutral expression quickly after.

“We were gonna go rewatch it since we have cameras. Come on.” We rewatched the video and Alex just tried to laugh which always made my heart melt. It was the cutest noise I have ever heard. Jay sniffed the air and I knew what that meant.

“What’s that smell?” Jay asked innocently which just made me laugh.

“Your son’s diaper. Not it!” Jonny looked at me.

“Not it!” 

Jay was the last one to not say it and he just sighed. I laughed at his facial expression. “(Y/N), change him.”

“Nah, it’s your turn. I’m gonna go see what’s for dinner.” As I walked out of the room, I heard Jay mumble something which you could definitely tell he was annoyed. I laughed even harder.

“Love ya too, Jay.”


	21. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

“You sure about this, Jay?” He just opened my door.

“We wouldn’t be on our way if I wasn’t. Get in.” I looked at Jay contemplating this. I know he was serious but sometimes he didn’t take judgment well. Not sometimes, more like never.

“Jay, I can go by myself. I have really good security and it’s only for a week.” If he got angry, who knows what would happen.

“Darlin’, it’ll be fine.” I crossed my arms as we stared at each other for a bit. He rolled his eyes and lifted me and sat me inside the car. He sat on the driver’s seat and held my hand as he sped off. I looked in the side mirror seeing Jonny drive behind us.

“Jay, I’m nervous.” Bringing my hand that was being held by his up to his lips, he looked at me smiling.

“I’m not gonna hurt them.” I shook my head.

“What if they hurt you? Or lash out? Can you honestly tell me you would hold yourself back?” He looked back to the road for longer than usual which meant I annoyed him. I leaned over and turned his attention to me. Placing my fingers on the back of his hair, I pulled him closer and kissed him. We held hands as he kept driving.

After a couple of hours, we had finally arrived at my house. The one which Jay had found me at. I stepped out of the car and entered the code as Jay and Jonny pulled in. Jay pulled over and waited for me to get in. I watched as the gate closed. “No turning back now.” Jay squeezed my hand a bit which made me look at him. He just nodded at me, which was meant to encourage me. We parked in front of the garage and Jay got out. I started panicking. What if they didn’t want to see me? What if they hated me? What if they weren’t even here?

Jay opened my door and held his hand out to me. “Come on, dollface. Don’t overthink yourself into insanity.” I smiled at Jay and grabbed his hand. Once I was out I grabbed the diaper bag and Jay grabbed the baby. Jonny came towards us and he nodded at me sensing my nervousness. He was encouraging me which he always did.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. “Hello?” There was no noise and I just placed the bag down on top of the counter in the kitchen. I looked around and smiled. I really missed this amazing house.

“Maybe they aren’t here?” I shook my head at Jonny’s words.

“They have to be. If they aren’t they should be coming back, the house is clean. They haven’t left.” I looked at Jay who was removing Alex from his car seat. Jonny left upstairs to go look around.

“How are you supposed to get babies out of this?” I just chuckled. I pushed Jay over and expertly undid the buckle. I picked up Alex who laid his head on my shoulder. “Bullshit.”

“Jay!”

‘What? He isn’t going to repeat me.”

“We agreed on no swears around him.” Jay just rolled his eyes.

“Blah, blah blah, blah blah. Where’s the fun in that again?” I stared at him.

“There won’t be if you keep swearing.” He came behind me and started kissing my neck.

“Sounds like you’d just be punishing yourself.” I turned towards him as I rubbed Alex’s back.

“I’m not the one who begs to be fucked at night.” I sighed and if I could I’d hit myself on the head. He was trying to get me riled up so I would curse.

“Gotcha.” I was thinking of what to say back when we heard a plate crash behind me. I jumped and Jay just pulled me and Alex to him.

“(Y/N)?!” Annie stared at me and I smiled nervously.

“Did ya miss me?” All the boys ran in and also paused shock. They all looked at Jay and I immediately froze up. Jonny came down and stood next to me but not as close as Jay. “Guys, this is Mister J and Jonny my brother.” I gestured to them. “This is Annie, Liam, Tyler but you can call him Ty and that’s Eric.” I also gestured to them. It was awkwardly silent until Annie spoke up.

“What the fuck? You just up and leave one night and come back like it’s nothing. You also bring this famous criminal with you. It’s been a year. No call, no text, hell not even an email to let us know you were still okay. You just left us with some vague note.” Annie was angry but on the verge of tears and it broke my heart. Annie was my best friend and she was right. Jay took a step forward since he felt like Annie was threatening us. I stepped in front of him causing him to stop.

“I know I’m sorry. I can explain. I’m here for a week, I promise I will.” I passed Alex to Jay who looked like his temper was rising. Giving him Alex helped calm him down.

“Good.” Annie smiled. “Now come here because I really missed my best friend and her hugs.” I quickly went to her and hugged her for a really long time.

“You guys are making me tear up over here,” Ty said and I just laughed. The boys joined in the hug and we all laughed pulling apart. Jay and Jonny were still standing awkwardly and it just made me chuckle.

The boys went up to Jonny first who looked less intimidating compared to Jay. Jonny shook all of their hands which was strange but funny to watch. Annie and I were just watching until Annie looked towards me and gently nudged me. “I want to see Alex.” I smiled.

“He does need to meet his only aunt. Come on.” We walked towards Jay who was just staring at the boys and they stared back. I took Alex from him and passed him gently over to Annie who teared up a bit and made silly faces at him. Jay’s gaze moved to her, he was protective over Alex especially if they were a stranger to him.

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” I stopped Jay from taking Alex away.

“Jay, come on. She’s a good person.” He looked at me and then back to Alex and just nodded. I hugged Jay so he would calm down. “We’re right here, okay?”

“I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” He stared at the boys. He was probably referring to the hug earlier. The boys took a step back and awkwardly smiled.

“I’m always yours, Jay.” His arm went to my lower back and pulled me closer to him and I just rolled my eyes knowing what was about to come. He kissed me hard and it wasn’t gentle but I still amazing. He was proving I was his to the boys. Once he pulled away, we pressed our foreheads against each other. I smiled with my eyes still closed.

“You’re mine.” He growled loud enough for everyone to hear and threatening to make everyone scared.

“I’m all yours, Jay.” I kissed him quickly and turned around in his arms. “Me and Annie are going to go catch up while I unpack upstairs. You boys don’t kill each other while we’re gone. Jonny, can you bring the bags up?” Jonny grabbed the bags and followed Annie upstairs who was taking him to my room. I walked away from Jay but he grabbed my arm pulling me back to him. He gave me another kiss.

“Behave.” His voice was low. I winked at him.

“You too.” I kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs walking into my room.

“Isn’t this just the cutest boy you’ve met?” Annie was gushing about Alex as she sat on the bed.

“Best looking baby I’ve ever seen.” He joked. I walked in and stood by Jonny who was next to the door.

“Damn straight.” I looked at Jonny. “There’s a room two doors down the left of this one. That’s yours, okay?”

“Got it. Nice meeting you Annie.” Jonny looked back at her and I stared suspiciously at them both. Were they flirting? I smiled thinking about how happy both of them would be. Especially, Jonny. Let’s hope this flower blossoms. I placed the bag on the edge of the bed as Annie watched me.

“Shoot your first question.” Annie looked to be in thought.

“The Joker? I mean I know you said he was kinda bad but it’s the Joker, (Y/N). That’s a huge understatement.” I sighed. I folded clothes and put them in the drawers.

“I know, okay? I wouldn’t be with him if he was still an asshole. He changed at least with me and Alex. That’s all that matters.” She nodded.

“He hurts ya, I’m so kicking his ass.” I looked up at her.

“I’ll beat you to it. Don’t worry.” She just nodded. She was worried.

“I mean it. He doesn’t hurt me and is affectionate with me. He keeps me away from his business. He makes sure that the house is always secure. I’m safe. I promise you that. You really think I’d stay if he dared to harm me or Alex?” She shook her head.

“I guess not. I just don’t like that you ran off with him. Didn’t you leave him for a reason?” I took a deep breath.

“I did. He’s changed, okay? For the better. I wouldn’t have stayed if he hadn’t. That’s the end of that.” She looked at Alex.

“Okay. You guys sure do make cute kids.” I chuckled.

“He looks more like his dad than me but thanks.”

“No, he has your nose.” She looked back up at me. “Nevermind, he does look like his dad.”

I smiled at her throwing a shirt in her face. “Next question.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes, I do. He’s the love of my life besides Alex. Alex comes first. Always.” Annie nodded.

“Does he love you?” I paused for a second. Jay didn’t say it all the time but he did. He showed it through his actions and that was more important than just telling me.

“He does. He’d never admit it to anyone else because he’d say “I have to kill them now.” and I can’t have that. He does, though, I promise you.”

“How is he with Alex?” My heart fluttered at that. Every time Jay held Alex it was the most perfect sight anyone could ever see.

“He’s an amazing father. Protective if you didn’t get the hint downstairs. Still a good one despite that.” My smile wouldn’t stop as I kept thinking about Jay and Alex.

“I approve, for the most part. Still skeptical about his whole business if you want to call it that. Plus, you have Jonny protecting you too so I know you’re in good hands.” I continued putting clothes away as we spoke.

“Speaking of Jonny, I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you.” She blushed while shaking her head.

“You’re delusional.” She tried to argue. 

“Am I? He’s single you know.” I raised my eyebrow looking at her so she would just admit it.

“He’s your brother. I don’t wanna ruin anything between us.” She sighed as she twiddled her thumbs.

“You won’t, Annie. I approve of it, trust me. You both deserve happiness.” She smiled.

A few days later, I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Alex was also asleep on top of me. Jay had sat on the floor next to me which was cute. He didn’t want anyone else near me. He got jealous easily but would never admit it. The boys followed him around the house, keeping an eye on him. Individual they were scared to shit inside, together though, they were a whole different story. They came up to me a few times telling me that they’d kick Jay’s ass if I ever wanted them to which just ended up with me laughing and walking away.

Annie and Jonny grew closer which made me extremely happy. Jonny had come to me on the third day here to ask permission to do anything with her since she was my best friend which was something that also made me laugh. I told him I supported it all the way and if he hurt her I’d stab him. He just nodded and walked away. I was glad that they’d have each other. I cared about them both and they deserved it.

** _Joker’s POV_ **

(Y/N) had fallen asleep on the couch with Alex. I stared at her the whole time. I didn’t want anyone to hurt her. Plus these so-called friends of her tried to tell her they’d kick my ass. It made me laugh when she first told me. They’d have a bullet in their head faster than they could say “ha”. They followed me around the house to see if I would do something which was what they were doing now. Frost was outside with that girl Annie which was something (Y/N) told me she was excited for. It made me smile when my queen spoke about them, she’d always smile which was always something I wanted her to have.

Alex started fussing which made (Y/N) wake up. She rubbed her eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Alex. She was so beautiful in any form and she was all mine. I looked at her pushing some stray hair away from her face. “Morning, sleepyhead.” She just gave me a quick smile and sat up slowly. Annie and Jonny came in.

“He hungry?” Annie had come closer and looked at Alex.

“Yeah, he’s hungry.” Annie held him as (Y/N) stood up and walked to the kitchen to feed Alex. We watched them from afar.

“You know, if you ever hurt her or Alex we are kicking your ass. Probably kill you.” Liam spoke up and I just looked at (Y/N). How could anyone ever take their eyes off of her? Nevermind, they can keep their eyes off her. She was mine.

“You really think you can hurt me?” I asked in response curious to see if they’d continue this little act.

“Sure as hell can try,” Tyler responded. I laughed loudly which made them step back a bit. I pulled an extra pistol I had on me and handed it to them.

“You guys can kill me if I ever hurt her or him. I won’t stop you.” I walked over to her as Annie was laughing at something she said. Holding her cheeks in my hands gently, I kissed her gently. She always loved those. Annie had taken Alex back to the living room to finish feeding him. (Y/N) had opened her eyes from they daze kissing her had caused.

“What was that about?” She looked into my eyes smiling goofily which always made me laugh.

“I love you.” She was shocked for a few seconds, her eyes widened until she processed what I had said.

“I love you too, Jay.” She pulled my shirt down and kissed me again. Eventually, I lifted her up which she responded to by wrapping her legs around my torso and her arms around the back of my neck. I carried her upstairs to our room and gently placed her on the bed. Let’s just say we hadn’t stopped for a while.


End file.
